Dreaming Death
by Laurenthalas
Summary: Woman named Urban working in a psychiatric hospital admires Freddy Kruger and what he can do. She wants to make a deal with Krueger: she would make sure Freddy gets his victims and in return she wishes Freddy to teach her how to master others' dreams.
1. Dreaming death

Liz dragged her feet as she was walking behind her friends through the zoo's gates. She didn't like this place. Animals were lying in their cages looking depressed, little children running around screaming. Liz felt really uneasy.

"Liz! Come on!" Liz looked at her friends, her brown eyes filled with distress. Her friends, Alice and Miranda, were heading toward to the crocodiles. After a deep sigh Liz ran after them.

"Excellent", Alice said, "it's feeding-time".

Liz followed one of the workers with her eyes as he approached the crocks.

"I wonder what kind of crap they're feeding them…" She said feeling even more uneasy.

The worker, whose nametag seemed to say Eddings, threw a big piece of meat near the water. Nothing happened. Next lump of meat landed a couple of feet away from the first one.

Right then surface quivered. Something huge began to float closer to the shore.

The guy named Eddings continued throwing the meat near the big pond. Many pairs of eyes appeared from below the surface.

All three girls were impressed as they watched the great beasts crawl in view from the muddy water. Liz reached out a bit to get a better sight of the "crap" that was disappearing fast into the creatures' greedy jaws. To her annoyance she only saw grade-A meat. But wasn't that one piece much more light-coloured than the others? It was, and there was something else… No, now it's gone. Liz could've sworn the piece had looked like a human hand.

"Maybe not", she mumbled but observed the happening more closely. Liz was expecting to get a headache from all the staring.

There! Another lighter meat lump fell to the ground, this time a little further from the crocodiles. It was shapeless and didn't look suspicious at all.

"Okay, I was just imagining things", Liz whispered. Just then a lot of light pieces flew in sight. Liz was forced to cover her mouth with her palm when she finally saw what those light pieces really were. More hands, arms, shins, half heads…

Liz turned away feeling sick.

"Oh God… What the… What in the world?" she slurred her words.

Alice and Miranda turned to look at her.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" they asked amused. Liz stared at them in disbelief.

"You didn't see that? Don't you dare claim you didn't see…" "Did you get sunstroke?" Miranda asked while helping Liz back up. Liz forced herself to look at the crocodiles again. That Eddings-guy wasn't there anymore, and the crocs were gorging on their delicious lumps. Things seemed alright, except for a little detail in the background that caught Liz's attention.

"I don't believe this", she almost yelled. "He left the door open!" Alice looked in the back of the pen. "Well, look at that, he did." Liz couldn't believe her own ears.

"What is the matter with you? 'Look at that' is that all you can say? This is serious!" Liz tried to locate some of zoo's staff but there was nobody around. Absolutely nobody. The whole place had deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Liz wondered. Suddenly she heard a strange sound. She turned around towards the pen and took a timid breath. Liz was just able to see three crocodiles sneaking out through the open door.

This can't be happening, she thought. She felt panic growing in her mind.

"Calm down, and think for a moment", Liz told herself. She closed her eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, and as she opened her eyes she screamed. From behind a nearby corner came those three runaways, lurking slowly. Liz didn't know what to do. Run away fast and be sure to fix the predators' attention on her, or tiptoe carefully out of sight?

She felt tears filling her eyes and gave a sob. On that second the largest crocodile rushed on Liz with incredible speed. Liz didn't think anymore but ran like a maniac. Sobbing from fear and shock she headed to the exit.

Where is it, where is it? Liz was no longer aware of her whereabouts. The panic clouded her thinking. She glanced behind her and slowed down. The crocodile was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it gave up?

Very soon she got an answer to her question. It most definitely had not given up. Somehow the crocodile had found a shortcut and was now standing right in front of Liz. Without further wondering she started running again. Back the same way she had came. She didn't notice that the surrounding cages were empty.

Instead Liz became aware of something else. Or rather: someone else. Far next to the outer wall stood somebody. A bit relieved Liz continued running to this person, who she soon recognized as a guard.

"Help!" Liz shouted, "Help me, please!" The man didn't seem to hear and just kept on watching the wall.

Liz continued to yell all the way to the man.

"Help, you've gotta help me!" she panted as she fell on the man's back. He stood with his hands crossed and still not reacting in anyway. Liz turned to look back, afraid that she would only see a gaping mouth. But she was surprised as the crocodile had stopped. Still it was too close for a comfort. And the other two had joined the big one.

Suddenly Liz heard an ear-piercing sound that send shivers down her spine. She covered her ears and turned toward the source of the hellish sound. The man had walked closer to the wall and was drawing some kind of knives along it. Liz thought the man was doing it to scare the crocodiles. One last 'screeech' carried painfully through the air.

The man turned slowly towards Liz, placing his dark brimmed hat better on his head. "I hope you can do some… thing…" she started but felt the blood freeze in her veins. The man's face and neck were horribly burned. He stared at Liz from under the hat's brim and began to chuckle with a low, rough voice.

Once more, with a very quick movement, that unpleasant sight slashed the wall causing sparks to fly in Liz's direction. She backed away, not understanding the situation at all.

This must be a dream, yes, that's it. Only a dream, I'm gonna wake up soon…

She could still hear the low laughter. "What's the matter?" the man asked. "What happened to your 'free willy' – attitude?" Liz tried to make sense of things and finally she was able to build a thought.

"You let them out", she whispered taking distance to both the man and the crocodiles. "Perhaps…" he said smugly.

Liz noticed a nametag on his chest. Krueger… She'd heard that name sometime before. But where?

At that very moment, from the speakers on top of the wall began to play an odd song.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you…"

And that's when it hit her.

"Freddy Krueger", Liz whispered, and the song continued:

"Three, four, better lock your door…"

Again the low laughter began and quickly grew louder.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix..."

Liz remembered now. A couple of years back she had found a ragged diary page. It had been written by her cousin, Chris. The tone of the writing had been very distressed and somehow… doomed. Few weeks before Liz had read the page, Chris had died. No-one could explain how it had happened. It looked as if he had just collapsed from inside. Liz was the one who found Chris's body and the diary page.

She couldn't remember exactly what it had said. "I'm the last one left. That means it's my turn tonight. And I can't fight anymore, I don't want to. Freddy has taken every last one of my friends I wasn't able to save them… I don't even deserve to live. But the least I can do is to keep trying till the end. If I die… No, when I die, I _must_ try to take him down with me. I owe it to them… I'm ready to face him, I am not afraid of his blades… that much anymore. Freddy Krueger is a dre…" The rest of the page had been ripped off.

"Oh, what fun that one was", Freddy said stretching his neck. "Thought he was ready to die, hah! His brains must have softened from fear", he sneered and chinked his knives.

Liz had finally gathered her thoughts. "Okay, now I know I'm dreaming. But why did my mind have to create such a hideous guy?"

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "You? Created me?" He began to get closer to the girl. "You wish." Freddy slashed towards her.

"Aah!" Liz was so startled by this that she lost her balance. "Hngh!" She had expected to fall on at least a bit soft sand road but instead the ground had turned into a metallic grating. "Ouch…" With difficulty she stood up and rubbed her lower back. "Where the hell did that come from?" Liz took a look around and forgot to breathe.

"What..? How did I… end up here? And where is 'here'?" Her every instinct told her to run for her life. But this is only a dream, she thought. And unfortunately a nightmare…

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late…"

The song was still playing causing Liz chills. "Damn, that's one creepy rhyme", she snapped. "Can't I just wake up already?" She walked slowly along a shady corridor. Liz tried not pay attention to the tiny voice in her head that was still telling him to escape. She would much rather be here than outside with the crocodiles and Freddy. Probably…

Liz let out a sigh. "If this is a dream… No, _because_ this is a dream, I'll be sure to wake up if something terrible happens. If I fall from somewhere high or die… People can't dream about their own death." She pondered this more seriously. "Yes! Let's say I get myself killed, I'll wake up in own room." She continued to walk at a leisurely pace but then she had to stop. A wall had appeared in front of her. "Typical…" Liz turned around and bumped to another wall. She gave a nervous laugh. She spanned around and realized she was in a very small space. Liz felt her heartbeat rise. "I really hate this dream." She pressed her head on her hands and drew breath. "How will I get out of here?" she whispered. "This isn't leading anywhe…"

A rumbling noise interrupted her. She was holding her breath as she tried to figure out what it was.

Then something touched her back. She let out a little squeal as she realized what was happening. "Oh my God…" The walls were closing in, slowly but unstoppably. Instinctively she pulled her stomach in. She looked desperately for a way out only to her horror to become aware of the fact that there was none, and that the ceiling was coming down as well.

She breathed heavily and tried to curl up into a ball on the floor. Even though she had planned on waking up by getting herself killed or something similar, Liz felt the panic rising rapidly.

Suddenly she felt air around her. The tightness was gone along with everything else. Liz was falling in darkness. And just as suddenly as the fall had begun, it seized. She hadn't completely even realized it before she had landed.

"Ohgodohgododgod…" she muttered trembling on the floor. "Oh God, how I hate this!"

Slowly Liz back to her feet. She examined her surroundings reserved. All around her were steaming pipes and Liz got frightened after every hiss. She felt really miserable and the loneliness was like an oppressive cloud floating everywhere. There was nobody around. Only burning steam, reddish light and, and… a hat? On a small ramp was lying a brimmed hat. Liz watched it and without noticing it herself she walked closer. Freddy has a hat like that, she thought and instinctively took a glance over her shoulder. "If this is here he can't be very far off." She kneeled down to pick the hat up.

Before she could blink, blades flashed with a horrible sound as they dashed from under the ramp and into Liz's palm. For a second it was silent. Then the girl understood and felt what had happened. She began to sob and breathe disconnectedly and wasn't only because of the pain. The hat had begun to rise revealing a head underneath it. Freddy glared at her. "Tag, you're it", he said and emerged completely.

The blades were still in Liz's hand and she was fighting to get them out, in vain. Freddy sneered at her and pulled his arm to the side taking half of Liz's hand with it. And she screamed. She pressed what was left of her hand against her shirt trying to stop the bleeding. Freddy laughed at her pathetic attempt and without any warning he cut the girl's arm from the elbow. "Here, a backscratcher", he said and laughed at his own joke.

Liz fell to her knees crying. She felt dizzy and soon found herself on her back on the floor. Freddy walked arrogantly to her and stood astride on top of her. Liz looked at him. She was barely able to whisper: "Go to hell, you fucking…" Freddy dropped down on one knee and pressed one blade against her lips. "Mind your tongue." Very quickly Freddy bent down and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Liz tried to shout, kick and hit to get him away but it was no use. Just then Liz felt an incredibly sharp pain in his mouth. And Freddy got up, grinning with the tip of tongue between his teeth.

The walls echoed with an agonized scream. Liz turned her head to the side to keep from choking on her own blood. "No… a dream… a…" she tried to mumble but all that came out were vague sounds. Freddy, still grinning, swallowed Liz's tongue. Then he got serious. He raised his right hand to strike his knives into her guts but did nothing. Freddy looked at her strangely. Had he seen wrongly? It's as if she had faded a bit.

And that's when she disappeared. "NO!" Freddy shouted in disappointment and kicked a nearby pipe which hissed in protest. He sat on the edge of the ramp feeling annoyed. "Well", he said indignantly, "that bitch won't survive." Freddy looked down to a big puddle of blood that was left.

* * *

"A girl in junior high was found dead in her own bed. I heard rumours that she'd been torn to pieces. Her mother had heard her screaming in the middle of the night. Of course she went to look what's wrong and there that girl was lying, all bloody and all, still screaming like hell. The mother woke her up and called an ambulance but the girl died of blood loss before the help came." The butcher, called Niles, told when a customer asked if something new had happened. "The girl had shouted some name, or so I heard. Frank or Fred… No, it was Freddy. Sure hope that helps the police somehow. You wouldn't happen to know any madman named Freddy, would you Miss Urban?"

The woman called Urban laughed. "Why are you assuming that I would know?" "Since you are familiarized with crazy people so I thought maybe… No, my apologies, I was being rude. Although you work in a madhou… psychiatric hospital, it doesn't mean you would know every, hmm, interesting person." The butcher Niles tried his best to pick as neutral words as possible, and decided then to change the subject a bit. "How does one even get work in such a challenging place?" Urban smiled and nodded. "As you said, I have familiarized with crazy people quite closely. And I guess I've proven myself qualified for this job", she said modestly. "But now I'm stalling", she continued, "I want to order the usual."

The butcher let out a horse laugh. "You sure serve good meat for those poor bastards." Urban nodded again. "They're people too." The butcher promised to deliver the order the same day. After wishing each other well Urban left. She walked away from the shop humming random notes. The distance between the butcher's and the hospital wasn't long so Urban walked along the road. When she was about halfway, she stopped. Urban looked around and after making sure she was alone she started to laugh loudly. Her laughter echoed in the air as Urban continued to walk.

"Oh, poor Freddy. She got away. I can't even guess how irritated you were." She took a breath and carried on with her monologue. "Freddy Krueger, you are amazing. That nightmare wasn't even from the worst ones, and still you made her tremble with only your appearance. I'm so jealous…"


	2. I'm Urban, nice to kill you

Okay, the second chapter. Sorry for the first one, it was kinda... well, it feels to me like it has just bearly something to do with this whole story. Oh well, it doesn't matter that much.

Unfortunately, I don't own Freddy Krueger, which might be the best for him, who knows.

* * *

As Urban walked she pondered the fate of that Liz-girl and the whole event. Freddy had been too slow. But on the other hand, who wouldn't want to prolong all the fun moments. Urban hummed and picked up a rock from the road. She stopped to explore the nearby trees. With a quick movement the rock flew amongst the leaves. There was a rustle and a little bird fell to the ground. Urban looked at it for a while with a vacuous stare. Then she wiped her hands on her black denim jacket and walked on.

If only she could do so. Do something like Freddy. But getting away with something like that, now that would be a problem. In dreams she wouldn't be caught but she didn't want to intrude the dream demon's region. Freddy probably would not tolerate 'rivals'. "What do I have to do to make him accept my suggestion..? I'm not a rival, I don't intend to steal his children. But I must kill…" Urban sighed. "And I wonder how I'll avoid getting killed myself. Even if it is _Krueger_, I really don't feel like dying yet…"

As hard as Urban tried she couldn't come up with any other option than to just go and talk to Freddy. She probably would lose her life. A bit annoyed about the risks of her plan Urban arrived at the gates of the hospital. Hanging from the old iron gate was a sign at an angle. 'Silent Spring'. An ancient looking stone wall was surrounding the yard. Urban watched the view behind the gate. Sand paths were curving on the green grass, here and there were white benches, exuberant oak trees and blooming flowerbeds. This sight would have been perfect if it wasn't for an ugly, grey, box-like building towering in the middle of everything. Along its walls climbing were different kinds of vines, and even though the building was six storeys high the vines reached the roof. There were no curtains on the windows. And on both sides of this grey monster laid two dried out fountains. They were regularly cleaned but still they remained only lifeless decorations.

Urban brushed her dark brown hair quickly behind her ears and pressed a buzzer on the wall. About five meters from the gate, inside the wall was a guard's booth. Urban heard a squeaky door open and in moment a man appeared on the other side of the gate.

"Hey, Urban! I never get tired of seeing you", he smiled while opening the gate. "Good morning, Sean." Sean was the ray of light in this place with his flaxen hair and bright, grey eyes. Every female patient's favourite. "My 'wall watch' is just ending so may I accompany you in, milady?" he asked over-chivalrous and hold out his hand to her. "You may. And I must thank you, sir, for this unselfish deed", Urban responded as theatrically as Sean and wrapped her arm around his.

Silent Spring was mostly a rest home where people could come to recover, for example after an accident, someone's death or any other traumatizing event. But like many other's, Silent Spring also had its darker side. In the north wing were dozens of padded rooms. Only a few psychotherapists and guards had access in there. Urban would have loved to visit these 'creatures', as some of the guards called them. But for now she would have to settle for helping other not-so-serious cases and employees.

"This is my stop", Urban said to Sean. He nodded, bowed and kissed her hand. "Au revoir, for now", Sean said and continued to the upper floor. Urban went a small side room and grabbed a white coat. No-one had actual working clothes. It was enough when you put something decent on. She had black trousers and a t-shirt, and a bit worn sandals as work shoes. She wouldn't really need working clothes today because she'd be cleaning the storerooms.

Urban walked slowly to a locked door, fished the keys from her pocket and opened the door. It was dim inside and the air was cool. She searched for the light switch and after she found it, she closed the door. Urban walked to the farthest corner of the square room. There was a cabinet with glass doors filled with medicine bottles. 'Hypnocil'. They're little sanatorium was cooperating with another facility, Westin Hills. They had sent a few patients and along came a huge load of these pills and an extremely strict order of giving the pills to those patients regularly. Forgetting them could be fatal.

Humming random songs Urban took one bottle and read the prescription: 'For suppression of dreams'. She closed the cabinet and stepped to a sink in the opposite corner. Calmly she opened the cap and poured the pills down the drain. As she took a couple dance steps she went to a closet next to the door. From there Urban grabbed sleeping pills which mistakenly looked like Hypnocil.

A speedy moonwalk brought her back to the sink. She filled the Hypnocil-bottle with the sleeping pills and searched from her pockets for a medicine label, Hypnocil's of course, with recently expired 'best before' –date. With extreme accuracy she replaced the current label with the old one and took the bottle back to the cabinet. Urban checked that everything alright and in place and began her actual job singing 'Sweet dreams'.

* * *

"Urban! Would be so sweet and fetch a bottle of that, what it was again… right, Hypnocil?" one of the nurses asked. "Of course", Urban said with an always-ready-to-help tone. "Where were they again?" "In the storeroom, the one behind that corner, and in the hideous glass door cabinet." Urban nodded and innocently disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

Urban felt restless. For a long time she'd wanted to meet Krueger but still she couldn't help feeling very nervous. She might die and that didn't fit her plans at all. That day felt to pass by sometimes running and sometimes crawling. Finally it was closing 8pm and Urban started to leave. She would have to take those sleeping pills herself. She couldn't afford to wake too soon. Considering she'll wake up at all.

Urban didn't live very far off so she declined a ride Sean had offered. Fresh air and exercise wouldn't hurt. Actually she had wanted some extra time. Sean had seemed a bit disappointed but he'd believed her. Urban smiled lightly. Sean was like a brother she no longer had. Till this day she still didn't know what happened to him. He was a few years older than Urban. And about five years ago, he was gone, dead.

"Stop, you don't have the time for this", she hissed at herself and turned from the shady road to a small cart path, vanishing into the darkness.

Urban lived in her parents' old summer cottage. It was small but everything she needed was there; kitchen, bathroom, two other rooms for other use and heating. The cottage was on a hillock just isolated enough. No other dwellings were on sight but Urban knew she had a 'neighbour' behind two hills and a strip of wood. Urban drew a pleased breath as she finally stood by her door.

She stepped in, singing quietly though she felt more like shouting her lungs out to make the excitement go away. Urban kicked the shoes from her feet and went to the bathroom. She couldn't meet Freddy smelling like men's locker room. There was always too warm in Silent Springs and Urban wasn't able to her coat off during work. So a shower would be more than appropriate. She got undressed, opened the shower and waited for warm water.

For a couple of minutes she just stood under the shower, letting the water run down her body, eyes closed. Urban let her mind astray for a while but returned to the present soon. She washed herself with shower gel, and was enjoying the fresh feeling that followed until she remembered the upcoming task. She wrapped a towel around her hair and streaked to the bedroom.

Before going to sleep she needed to overcome another challenge. With a deep sigh Urban opened her wardrobe and took a glance on its content seriously. She wanted to wear something practical and classy, although Freddy probably wouldn't pay any attention to her clothes. "Shit! Sometimes I hate being a woman", she said impatiently. "Okay, let's start with the basics that don't matter." She put on black underwear. "Then something that allows movement…" After a while of intense rummaging a camouflage pants appeared. Then a black shirt with half sleeves. And if she'd take her leather jacket, it could provide a little protection.

After finding a proper outfit in every respect, Urban sat on the edge of her bed. She bent down to take a pair of boots. They would stay on and allowed fast movement. And in addition they would endure some damage. Urban tied them on and reached for the bedside table's drawer. From there she grabbed the sleeping pills. Two will probably be enough to stay asleep and remain alive, she thought. She would have an evening shift tomorrow so she could easily sleep late. After taking a deep breath Urban swallowed the pills. She laid down on the bed and focused completely on one person: Freddy Krueger.

* * *

Freddy leaned against a railing on top of a stair. Resting his head on his glove hand and clinking its blades against each other, he tried to think. He was extremely irritated by the fact that he didn't understand everything that had been going on lately. That do-gooder, whatever her name was, that incident wasn't bothering him anymore. It wasn't the first time somebody wakes up in the middle of the fun, but something else happened back then.

"Fuck!" Freddy snapped and leaned on his other hand. He had this nasty feeling that he had been watched. More than once. On the first occasion he was sure he had seen a character in the shadows. Who the hell could it be? Freddy did not like this situation at all. "Who could possibly hide from me in my own dimension..?

For many hours the dream demon pondered this mystery that wouldn't allow him any peace of mind. He banged his head slightly against a wall until he suddenly freezed. Had he heard something, or was it just in his head..? No, there it was again. Someone was calling him. Freddy was rather feeling it than hearing. Who had the guts to do so? The call seemed to come from nearby. More curious than he wanted to admit Freddy began to trail the source of the call.

* * *

So, there was ch 2 of Dreaming Death. I promise there will be a lot more of Freddy from this on :)


	3. So, it was you

Third chapter, with more Freddy. Enjoy.

(I don't own Freddy or anything related to NoES)

* * *

Urban was asleep before she even noticed. She jumped a bit when she realized she was completely somewhere else than home. She looked around and noticed to be in an old power plant. If Freddy was to be found somewhere, it would be here. Slowly Urban made her way towards the shady corridors. She had been here before, on her own free will. Quite often she had monitored from the shadows the hopeless struggle of Freddy's victims, seen their mind and their eyes grew hazy as they faced their worst nightmares and lost to them.

Suddenly something caught Urban's attention. She had noticed a light figure on the floor. It was a doll. Blond curls, dark blue dress with a white lace-apron and a cap. She lifted it to take a better look, and then held it tight against her chest. "I used to have on like this…" she whispered. Urban sighed and placed the doll to sit as comfortably as possible. It stared at nowhere with its empty eyes but Urban felt like it was looking directly at something. Or someone. "Wish me luck", she said to the doll. It stayed to sit against a pipe alone as Urban walked away. The doll stared in that direction with its dead glare and then closed its big blue eyes.

* * *

While walking Urban had fallen to her thoughts, and didn't realize she'd walked in to an open area until she stood in the middle of it.

I'd better sharpen up a bit, she thought and took a deep breath and snapped her neck a couple of times, as if to back up her thoughts.

"Freddy!" she shouted towards the roof. "Freddy Krueger! Where are you? I wish to have a word with you!"

The followed silence was incredible. Not one pipe hissed or banged. Neither steps nor laughter echoing. Urban began to wonder whether he could be 'working'.

…Scree-eee-eech…

Urban could just barely keep herself together. It the most hideous sound she had ever heard. She had heard the blades screeching before, but this time, that sound was pointed directly to her. She felt huge shivers running up and down her spine, as an echo of steps travelled closer. They sounded like they were already coming from the same open area but no-one was to be seen. Urban searched slowly around the place. She couldn't let Freddy think she was nervous or afraid. She closed her eyes and tried to locate the man.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in", a low voice appeared behind her. Urban turned to it calmly. Still no-one.

"You must be that arrogant brat who dared to _call_ for me. What could it be that you want?"

Again the voice came from behind Urban, but this time she could feel his breathing burning her neck. Once again she turned her head slowly and faced a cold glare from under the hat's brim. Taking a step further she turned around completely. A slightly taller man in a red and green sweater and a brown hat looked at her sharply.

"Well? I don't have all night." Freddy waved his blades as a hint. Urban took a quick glance at them and finally spoke: "I have something for you", she said and continued despite the weird look she received. "You can think of it as a gift or a bribe, but first I'm only asking that you listen".

Freddy, still staring at her, placed his hat on a better position.

"And what would this 'gift' be? If I like it, I just might listen."

Urban felt a little relieved but was still very aware of Freddy's knives. "In that case, if you'll excuse me…" She said and carefully reached her hand toward Freddy. After being almost sure that nothing unwanted would happen, she placed her hand on the man's shoulder.

Freddy couldn't help wondering. What was going on? He saw the woman close her eyes and then the surroundings kinda melted away revealing another one underneath it. Freddy whistled quietly. They were in someone else's dream.

"There", Urban pointed ahead. There was a large cornfield. The sky was grey and gave the field a sickly yellow colour. And about 50 meters from the two, in the middle of the field were three beds. Lying on them was restlessly moving figures. Freddy looked more closely and frowned in disbelief.

"I bet you remember them", Urban whispered to Freddy. "You had them right were you wanted when they were tugged to safety, woken up. And then hidden from you." She saw from the look on Freddy's face that he had recognized those three. Two girls and a boy, all about 16 years old.

"This is my gift", Urban stated slightly proud. "I assume you want to be alone, so I'll present my actual matter tomorrow", she said staring in the direction of the gradually rousing teens.

Freddy looked at the woman, who was still a mystery to him. He pointed one blade towards her. "Tonight", he said with a tone that didn't leave any place for objections. "Go wait in the power plant. I'll find you there…"

Urban didn't have nerve to decline, so she nodded. She was just about to leave when Freddy grabbed her arm. "One more thing. Just out of curiosity: who are you?" He glared at her a little impatiently and after a few second, he got an answer.

"Urban", she said and vanished.

* * *

Time went by. Urban began to worry whether she would wake up soon. She wouldn't dare to go check if Freddy was done. Urban had found a beat sofa and sat on it, two minutes tops. Then she would walk in little circle and then sat again.

Once more, she was wearing the floor, breathed heavily a couple of times and slumped back on the sofa. But this time she couldn't get back up. From inside the back rest plunged barbed wire that tied her right on her place. The spikes pressed against the leather jacket but didn't penetrate it.

The whole place had turned dark, except for a spotlight above Urban. Freddy appeared from the darkness in front of her. Urban couldn't help feeling a bit amused by this 'interrogation-scene'.

"So, Urban… I hate to admit but it was a good gift. Tell me whatever it is you came to tell, and then I'll decide whether or not you'll leave here alive." In the same time he said that, the wire began to tighten.

"I want you to teach me how to master other people's dreams."

Freddy stared at her with his hands crossed, lifted one eyebrow and laughed quietly. Shaking his head he bowed over Urban. "And what could possibly be the reason?" She felt the squeeze tightening more. She drew breath as well as she could. "I have a few unfinished businesses."

Freddy grabbed by the throat. "Like revenge? You wanna return a few unwanted favours? Am I right?"

Urban couldn't talk so she just nodded. Freddy sneered and let go, and also the barbed wire loosened up. Urban managed to take a relieved breath, and then it really tightened. She moaned as the spikes finally penetrated the jacket and pressed against her arms and chest. That's gonna leave a mark, she thought and disappeared.

Freddy didn't move a muscle. So this girl likes to do a little 'dematerializing tricks'. A door emerged behind Freddy. He opened it quietly and sneaked through it to Urban.

She didn't notice anything before Freddy had grabbed her by the hair. "You're really beginning to piss me off", he hissed. "If you wanna play, then here's a game for you."

The background started shivering and changing shape. Urban began to recognize the scene that was coming on sight. She was home. Still asleep, she saw herself lying on the bed.

"Try blinking your way out of here", Freddy shouted and threw Urban to the floor. He turned towards the kitchen and just by raising his hand he set the coffeemaker on fire. It blazed quickly and fire spread even quicker. Freddy wasn't there anymore. Urban knew she had to wake up or somehow get help. But the sleeping pills were still effecting too heavily.

"This definitely wasn't a part of my plan…"


	4. Knight in shiny armour?

Chapter four of Dreaming Death. This is probably the last chapter with so little of Freddy, so after this I'll concentrate more on bringing him on the stage. I just had to warm things up for him.

Motoko03: Thank you for the review, it cheered me up and I had the strenght to continue writing this chapter. ^^

(I don't own Freddy Krueger or anything directly related to NOES)

* * *

Urban tried to look for something that might be of any help, and noticed the phone. Could she use it from here? It won't hurt to try, she thought and picked it up. Urban dialled the fire department's number and waited.

"The number you have dialled cannot be reached. Please check the number."

"Great", she mumbled. Almost the entire kitchen was already on fire. Urban cursed Freddy for a while. Her house didn't deserve this. Maybe she could reach someone closer to her.

"Please, work…" She chose Sean's number. There was no sound. She sighed in disappointment, and was just about to close the phone when she heard a sleepy voice from the other end.

"Hello? Who is it?" Sean murmured sounding a little irritated.

"It's Urban, sorry", she started and was interrupted in the next second.

"Urban? Where're you calling from? My phone only showed 'unknown number'. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. My kitchen is in flames and the fire just keeps spreading, I can't reach the fire department, and I can't get…"

The line went dead for a few seconds. Then there was a voice that Urban, for once, would not have wanted to hear.

"My, would you look at that. I didn't think it'd work", Freddy said pretending to be impressed. "Good girl."

"What did you do? I can't leave", Urban demanded.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"You're not a magician."

"True. I'm something much better. Or depending from the point of view, something much worse."

"Krueger", Urban had gotten an idea not worth wasting. "If… When I've dealt with this problem at hand, _you _will reconsider my suggestion."

There was a short silence in the other end.

"What? No 'or else'?" Freddy asked surprised.

Urban couldn't help letting out small laugh. "Or else you won't get a single moment of peace from me."

"Did I get this straight: if I don't teach you with this dream-control thing, you are going to disturb me until I do?"

"Pretty much so."

At first, all Urban heard was a sneer, then silent chuckling which grew quickly louder.

"Oh no, how will I ever survive it, heh! Please, be so kind and spare me from that torture, ha-ha!"

Urban raised one brow. "Okay… But think about it. You haven't really had any prey lately. I could make sure you'd be able to continue your work without any boring lay-offs."

Silence again. Urban slightly began to hope that maybe Freddy was actually considering it.

"Well, I don't have to decide anything until you get away from there. Which I doubt. Fry fry, little chick."

"Krueger!" Urban tried, but in vain. Freddy had gone. And probably destroyed the phone line as he went. Still she tried to call Sean, and as she had guessed, the phone was dead. The whole kitchen was now swallowed by the flames. Urban kicked the kitchen door shut quickly and backed away from the heat.

This is gonna turn out bad soon… She tried to force herself awake but felt that so far it was useless. In a few moments she wouldn't be able to wake up at all. The thick smoke was forcing its way from under the door. Urban watched herself lying on the bed.

"I wonder…" she pondered awhile and then focused strictly.

The smoke would soon fill the room and she'd be asphyxiated, so she would have to buy at least a little time. Urban staggered a bit as she tried to make something happen, and finally she managed. Her unconscious body cramped roughly to the side and fell on the floor. "That's gonna leave a bruise or two", she muttered.

She would survive for a little longer but she wouldn't come up with something or make herself to wake up, well, her future wouldn't look very bright.

Urban sat down on the floor to avoid the smoke in the dream. She still tried to come up with something that would help. The fire had spread too quickly for her to try and put it out. She couldn't leave or do anything to get help. Freddy had definitely won this round, but Urban wasn't going to throw in the towel. Besides, her towel was about burn to ashes, since it was rather close to the kitchen door after the shower. With a sigh Urban slide lower on the floor and concentrated only in waking herself up.

* * *

"Urban!" A voice came from the yard. Sean had driven like the wind to her house after that weird phone call. He saw smoke rising from the chinks on the windows and the blaze of the fire gleaming from inside the otherwise dark house. If Urban really was in there…

Sean had called the fire department as he drove, and arrived just two minutes after him. The man didn't want to wait, and as soon as he heard the sirens, he barged to the door.

"Urban, are you there?" he shouted. The door wasn't locked when he tested it. "Thank God. Urban! Answer me, please!"

The whole house seemed to be just one huge smoke screen and agonizing heat. Sean proceeded from a small 'hallway' into a small space with two doors. The other one seemed to lead to the bathroom and the other to the bedroom. Sean hastily checked the bathroom and then run to the only possible place Urban would be if she was in the house.

Sean drew breath quickly before entering the room. He searched for Urban with his glance and was almost immediately forced to his knees to get under the smoke.

"Urban?" He tried to listen, tried to find any life signs. The fire hummed against the kitchen door loudly, making Sean to strain his ears to the edge.

"Hmmh…" There was a faint voice just a few meters away. Sean's eyes shot in its direction, but all he could see was a bed. He crawled fast on all fours to the other side of it.

And there she was.

"Urban, oh thank God…" Sean sighed in relief and pulled Urban into his lap a bit clumsily. He tried to stay as low as possible when he began to carry the woman towards the front door.

The firemen had arrived and were acting hastily with their gear. As Sean rushed out the door, he almost bumped into one fireman.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" the fireman asked.

"I don't think so. There shouldn't be."

"An ambulance came right after us. Take her there quickly", the fireman continued and then hurried to the hallway with a hose.

Sean walked nervously to the ambulance where paramedics were waiting with a stretcher. He laid Urban down on it and then backed off so he wouldn't be in the way. He shuffled along further and covered his face with his hands. His entire body shivered as the now unnecessary adrenaline continued to flow after the excitement. Sean tried to calm himself down but didn't succeed as well as he would have wanted to.

"Shit…"

* * *

Freddy sat on his couch watching a TV-screen that was floating in the air. "Not exactly a knight in shiny armour." He snorted and waved his hand at the TV causing it to disappear. He had expected something, at least a little impressive, not this walkover-show.

"Next time then", Freddy said and stretched, arms far to the side. Then he froze as a thought came to his mind.

The slut had survived. One has to wonder whether or not she would carry out her 'threat'. Who knows, it could prove to be fun, as long as she wouldn't disturb him at a wrong time. Yes, it could turn out as an interesting game.

This Urban would have to prove herself for quite a few times, and he'd take all the amusement possible out of the situation.

Freddy stood up from the couch satisfied. Yup, that's how it would go. Actually, he could go and find her right away and conduct an experiment of some sort.

* * *

Urban began to gain consciousness. She couldn't open her eyes and she felt dizzy. Thoughts cruised as indefinite bits, but she managed to pull them together to realize that she was lying in a soft bed. The air smelled really clean. So she wasn't at home. It always smelled like wood in there.

She began to recall what had happen. Freddy, those kids, the fire…

She tried to open her eyes, but as soon as the light hit them, she closed them quickly.

She wondered what the time was. Or if it was even the same day. Urban moved carefully and felt something on her left hand.

Curiously and a bit nervous she forced her eyes open. After getting more or less used to the light she looked to her left, and grinned.

Sean was sleeping on her hand. Urban tried to pull it away without waking him up before it would go numb. But apparently he had only dozed off, because he shot up to sit on the chair.

"Hey", Sean said in a hoarse voice, "you're awake."

Urban looked at him and laughed a little at the pattern on his cheek.

"Guess I am. What exactly happened?" she asked seriously.

"Well, um, you called me in the middle of the night and said that your house was in fire and that you couldn't reach the fire department. So I… I wasn't completely sure whether it was a dream, but it seemed very real, so I drove at your place and called the fire department on the way. And when I got there and I saw an awful lot of smoke so I barged in and…"

"Sean", Urban interrupted, "you're babbling."

Sean blushed lightly and fell silent. Urban closed her eyes again.

"Thanks…" she mumbled before falling asleep.


	5. The pleasure's all mine

Thanks for reading this, and sorry it took a while to update. Anyways, chapter five of Dreaming Death. ^^

(I don't own Freddy Krueger)

* * *

Urban stared blankly on the roof. She had been in observation over the night and would soon get to leave. But where would she go? She had been informed about the damages, and there wasn't much left of her small house; outer walls, the bathroom and the hallway. Of course her favourite rooms had burned down, and all her clothes, books, almost every photograph. Some of them were at Silent Springs' locker room. Pretty much all she had left of her belongings were her toothbrush and the shower curtain.

Freddy probably started the fire from the kitchen on purpose, Urban thought. She liked cooking, even though she couldn't prepare any gourmet dishes. And she loved. It had been decorated precisely to her liking. And that bastard had burned everything to ashes. When she'd get her hands on that… _man_, she…

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Urban called.

The door opened slowly. Urban reached her neck a bit to see who it was.

"Come on, I won't bite"; she laughed.

"Too bad. 'Cause I might."

Urban sat up quickly. She tried to look for something she could defend herself with.

"Don't bother."

The door opened completely, and Freddy was standing there swaggeringly.

Urban glared at him for a while and then with a remote control raised the headboard up. She leaned on it trying to be calm. She was slightly nervous, and quite pissed off of seeing Krueger.

"I assume you don't have anything to say for yourself?" Urban asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No. Should I?" Freddy wondered.

"Guess not. You probably have never had the need to explain your acts."

"No", he repeated. "But other… needs, yes", Freddy laughed.

"I don't think I want to know", she stated frowning.

"Oh, but you must. Because you are to do something for me", he said as he dashed closer to the bed.

Urban was grateful that she was already leaning back. Otherwise she would have instinctively pulled back. And this time she had to stay tough.

"I have to admit, you just made me very curious."

Freddy flashed a smile, that perhaps was meant to look friendly, but looked more like a very wicked grin.

Urban couldn't stop herself from laughing at the man's expression, but controlled herself hastily. There was nothing to laugh about in this situation. Freddy must have some kind of a horrible ulterior motive, otherwise he wouldn't be so generous. Or had he considered her suggestion and agreed to it? Or maybe his last screw had loosened…

"Krhm!" Freddy coughed loudly making Urban jump a little and turn her gaze back to him.

Urban almost let out a small yelp. Freddy had sneaked right next to her and was leaning on the edge of the bed with his elbows, staring at the woman intensively.

"Don't do that!" she screamed and jumped off the bed to the other side.

Freddy chuckled at her reaction and settled himself comfortably on the bed.

"Convenient", he stated. "When are you getting away from here?"

"I… um, today, I think", she spluttered, surprised by the question.

"Good. I'll see you tonight. I must go to, heh, prepare something", Freddy said mysteriously and stood up to leave.

"Wait!"

Freddy turned his head towards Urban.

"Tell me one thing." She didn't know why it had begun to bother her, so she had to ask.

"Yeessss..?"

Urban managed to suppress laughter. This was probably the most inessential question ever, but she wanted to hear if Krueger would have an explanation.

"Why did you bother knocking?"

Freddy turned completely towards her. He frowned for a while and then quickly lifted his used-to-be-brows.

"I came here, to offer you a job of sorts that could include anything from squashing a bug to skinning newborns, and you wonder why I knocked?"

"Well, yes. I'll know eventually what you have planned. But I'd never know why you knocked unless I ask, because it's just too inessential to find out any other way."

Urban felt blush beginning to rise on her cheeks as Freddy looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I hope you'll be able to concentrate on the _essential _later. And as for you question…" he just shrugged and left.

Urban stared at the door. She snorted and examined the bed, in case of any unwanted surprises, although she knew it was futile. Of course there wouldn't be anything now, but once she'd got comfortable…

Maybe she was just paranoid. She couldn't keep standing here and there didn't seem to be any chairs in the room. She lowered the headboard a little and climbed on the bed cautiously.

I don't know if you can be too careful with Freddy, but now I think I'm just being paranoid, Urban thought and leaned down on the pillow.

"Auh!"

Something pricked her back and Urban turned around to see what it was, waiting to see some kind of a poisonous thorn. She saw nothing. There had to be something, she demanded to herself and dragged her hand across the mattress.

Something scratched her palm. Urban picked up a very small object and brought it up in front of her eyes.

A thumbtack.

She looked at it for a few seconds and then shouted toward the roof.

"Really mature Krueger!"

She could almost picture Freddy chuckling at his stupid prank.

"Well, this proves it again", Urban said. "Boys will always be boys. No matter how evil and sadistic they are."

* * *

And indeed, Freddy walked around in front of his house and guffawed at his little gag. He knew it was childish, but damn funny. Besides, he couldn't do any practical jokes as a kid, so he was just reclaiming lost opportunities.

No, he'd have to get a bit serious now. He had quite many ideas in his mind. He'd just have to decide which one to use. Nothing too challenging, otherwise the fun would end before it could even begin. And nothing too easy because there would be no fun at all.

Freddy axed choices until he had narrowed them down to a few suitable ones.

He went inside to finalize his plan for tonight. And for the first time in a long time, he was actually waiting for the night.

* * *

Urban strolled down the hospital's corridor troubled. She was glad about getting out but knowing that she couldn't go home was depressing her. Maybe it could be rebuilt. The insurance company was still trying to figure out a way to evade indemnity. So far things look good for Urban, but she was preparing for no reimbursement and that she'd have to pay everything herself, or move elsewhere.

She got to the reception, shouted out 'thank you' and stepped outside.

The air was rather chilly, but the weather was beautiful. The sun was setting, painting the sky red. It reminded Urban of the upcoming night. She was both excited and worried. Had Freddy agreed to teach her? Or was this just another attempt on killing her?

Urban shook her head. She shouldn't think too much. She decided believe that Freddy really had some sort of a job for her. Hopefully it wasn't skinning newborns. That was a bit too harsh even on her standards.

Stop it, she told herself. You'll just have to wait and see what it is.

"How about that ride this time?"

Urban almost bumped into Sean. He had been hiding behind a bunch of lilies.

"Oh, these are for you. Glad you're okay."

"Thanks, they're… lovely", she muttered. Flowers had never really fascinated her, but she had to admit lilies looked kinda… nice.

"But as for the ride", Urban continued, "I would say yes if I had somewhere to go:"

"That's not a problem. You'll come to stay at my apartment till you get your problems sorted out", Sean smiled widely.

"Thanks, again, but I couldn't bother you…" Bother you with Freddy or me wrecking the entire place in my sleep, she thought.

"It's no bother. As your friend I wish, no, I _insist_ that you come. At least for one night."

Sean looked at her with appealing eyes and moved his hand towards his car.

"And you wouldn't even have to sleep on a couch. I have a decent guestroom, which I have already prepared. So please don't say that it was all in vain."

Urban bit her lip for a while and then shrugged.

"Alright. One thing though; should I talk in my sleep, or shout, don't worry 'bout that. I've been quite stressed and now the fire… You don't have to wake me up or anything if you hear me, um, making noises of any kind, okay?"

* * *

It was already quite dark when they got to Sean's apartment. It was on the fourth floor of a yellowish building.

"I wonder if the elevator works today", Sean chuckled as he opened the door for Urban. The woman glanced oddly at him but said nothing.

"Hey, it is!" Sean said in a surprised tone.

A ruthless creaking and rattling filled the building when the elevator began moving.

Urban didn't dare moving. Just in case, she thought.

They made it safely to the fourth floor, and Sean led them to the right door.

"It's nothing special, but what would I need special for", he said as he turned a key in the lock.

It was dim inside. They stepped further and Sean fumbled for the light switch.

After a click Urban saw a quite large kitchen that was sadly empty. In the middle of the room was a round wooden table and around it were three chairs. On the floor laid a carpet with grey and red stripes. Every tabletop in the room was loaded with all kinds of little things and newspapers, and the sink was filled with dishes.

"Don't worry, they're clean", Sean said after noticing that Urban was examining the room, "My cupboard isn't in a… exactly good condition."

Urban just nodded and resumed on watching the apartment. Right next to the hallway door was another one, which apparently led to a bathroom. On the opposite wall from the hallway were two more doors.

"Your room is in there", the man said, pointing at the door on the right. "And surprisingly mine's right next to it".

"Thanks. Hey, would you mind terribly if I took a shower and… then went to bed? I'm still a bit tired…"

"Not at all. Although, I was going to make something for dinner."

"You can eat. I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?" Sean asked suspiciously

"I did eat right before I left the hospital."

"Okay then. Oh, there are clean towels in the cabin."

Urban went to take a look at her room. It indeed had been prepared. On the bedside table were a vase and a watering can, so she could finally lay the lilies from her hands. On the bed was a large black t-shirt, probably meant to be her temporary nightgown. She held it before her. It came all the way down to her knees. Urban was still wearing the clothes she had picked for meeting Freddy. They weren't dirty but smelled like smoke. She'd have to wear them again tonight, as the only other option was the tent-like t-shirt. But first, a more urgent matter.

Because Urban wasn't home she didn't dare being in the shower too long. After ten minutes she felt fresh enough and grabbed a towel. She dried herself, wrapped the towel around her and stepped in the kitchen.

Sean was cooking something. A delicious aroma floated across the room and Urban had to reconsider whether she wanted to eat or not. But no, she still wasn't hungry.

"I'm going to bed now, so, good night", she announced as she walked towards her room.

"Sean took a glance at her.

"Yes, good night. I'll put some of this in the fridge, in case you'd like to eat something."

"Okay. Thanks, again", Urban mumbled and sneaked in to her room shutting the door behind her.

She put on her own clothes and climbed on the bed.

"Wish me luck", she whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, Urban felt someone sitting on the side of her bed. She opened her eyes and, as she'd expected, saw now a familiar man with red and green sweater.

Freddy looked at her very amused. Probably because Urban had no idea what he had in mind for tonight.

Urban sat up and lowered her feet on the floor.

"Good to see you again", Freddy stated and tried to be serious at least a little while.

Urban frowned. This could not be anything good for her.

"Um, you too, I guess…"

Freddy let out a rough laugh and Urban backed away slightly.

"I'm almost sorry to inform you… But the pleasure's all mine."

* * *

Okay, I have a request for you. If you have an idea of what Freddy could possibly have planned, feel free to tell me. I have something in mind but maybe someone has something even better so... :)


	6. Setting a trap

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This took me forever and I have a million excuses for it but it doesn't change the fact that it took me over six months to update. I hope this is at least a little worth the wait.

* * *

Shivers of excitement and anxiousness ran through Urban. Freddy looked very serious now. He gestured her to get closer. She stood up and approached slowly. Freddy backed away as Urban proceeded until she was in the middle of the room. He lifted his hand and she stopped.

Urban froze on spot, and Freddy began circling around her, as if stalking. He examined the woman and noticed the wounds in her arms made by the barbed wire. Freddy grabbed her left arm with a firm grip and reopened the cuts. He shifted to her other side and did the same to her right arm.

Urban didn't even flinch when Freddy cut her. She just stared at the blades as they caused blood to erupt from the wounds that had just begun to heal.

Freddy noticed Urban's mesmerized expression. He brought a bloody blade up before her eyes and she followed it intensely.

He grinned and wiped the blood on Urban's lips. She licked them clean, and Freddy laughed.

"You have some screw loose up there."

Urban gave an awry smile.

"This might prove to be much more entertaining than I thought", he said, still grinning. "Shall we?"

"Whenever you're ready, Freddy."

"Follow me then."

Like a gentleman he really wasn't, he opened the bedroom door and waved his hand to signal Urban to go first. She couldn't help doubting the man's polite gesture, but with little hesitance walked through the door into total darkness.

* * *

Urban felt about around her and noticed being in a corridor. Everywhere on the floor was something hard that crumbled under her feet with a sickening sound. She knelt down to find out what it was.

Hmh, should've known. Bones.

She stood up and continued walking, sliding her left hand on the wall. Urban didn't hear footsteps behind her so she turned around trying to locate Freddy.

As she turned, she immediately bumped into something. Freddy grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against the wall.

A surprised yelp escaped her, caused by the sudden closeness of Krueger. Urban felt her pulse quickening and she tried to calm herself down before Freddy would notice anything.

"Ah, there you are… How come I didn't hear you if you were right behind me?"

"Perhaps I'm a ninja", he stated. "Shall we proceed?"

"I'm afraid you'll need to let go first"; she replied.

"Afraid, huh?"

"Wouldn't want to hurt you're delicate feelings by telling you too harshly to let go."

"How nice of you. And I thought you were a bit bitchy."

"Thanks…" Urban muttered.

Freddy leaned close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Let's go then. And as you said, I'm right behind you."

"What a relief", Urban whispered back as Freddy let go.

* * *

The walk through the corridor lasted about ten minutes. Even though Urban was leaning on the wall, she kept almost tripping on the floor bones on every third step. She was embarrassed by her clumsiness because after the earlier close contact she had been able to sense Freddy behind her back. She was sure she had even felt his breath on her neck a couple of times. But at last there was a gleam of light up ahead. Urban sighed in relief when she began seeing again.

At the end of the corridor was an old steel door. Urban pushed it open slowly as it creaked in protest. The door revealed a big room that looked like a cellar. One wall was made of some sort of steel net with a metal bar door, which separated the room from a dimly lit hallway. Old, darkened and broken windows right below the ceiling provided just enough light that Urban was able to notice something on the floor. Next to a wooden pillar were knives, shurikens, arrows… And a dark blemish, like from an explosion or something.

Weird.

On the edges of the room there were all sorts of junk; old newspapers, tables, crates, almost anything one could imagine.

"Where are we?" Urban asked.

"This used to be a shelter for troubled brats. Until I came to a visit", Freddy chuckled.

"What about… this?" she asked pointing to the weaponry and alleged explosion mark.

"Hmrph. My bitch-of-a-daughter stabbed me with all those and more, and then blew me up", Freddy said, clearly vexed.

"Oh. Why are we here?" Urban asked, hoping he would stay in a relatively good mood.

"She had a girl assisting her. Tracy. That slut knows how to control her dreams too well. When I put myself together and went to look for her, she noticed my presence too early and created some fucking sanctuary. I can't get in and she won't come out as long as she's asleep."

"So you want me to take care of her?"

Urban managed just barely to finish her question when Freddy grabbed her by the throat.

"All you do with her is luring her OUT! So _I_ can finish that little shit."

Urban tried to stay clam but Freddy squeezed so hard she finally had to take a hold of his hand.

Freddy grinned and pushed her on the floor. She landed on her back gasping and coughing but got up right away, tough she felt lightheaded.

"That wasn't necessary", she croaked.

"Was or not, I felt like doing so, and now I feel better. So quit your whining."

Urban rubbed her neck disgruntled but didn't say anything.

"She's up there. You'll need to get her down here or out of the building. You think you can manage that?"

"Yes."

"So why are you still standing there?"

Urban just nodded and left.

Freddy sighed. "It's so hard to find a good assistant these days. Especially one I don't feel like killing right away."

* * *

Urban walked around trying to come up with a plan. She couldn't just ask Tracy to come outside or down to the cellar. 'Hey, I've got something to show you.' Hah!

But perhaps if she… Yee-es, _that _could work. She would just need to find something sharp.

Every single window seemed to be broken so that went easily.

"These clothes are already torn so…" Urban mumbled and began cutting herself until she looked like she'd been used as Freddy's knife sharpener.

Moaning quietly she messed up her hair and breathed calmly for a while to ease the pain even a little.

Then she took of running through the building, screaming for help.

* * *

So there it was. Please, review. It'll make me update faster. And this time I promise to be faster. One month tops. :)


	7. Daddy's back!

I'm late, I know. Once again no real reason for it, I just haven't had any energy to write until now. I wrote almost all of this chapter during the last two nights so I was probably half asleep most of that time. I made this a little longer than usual. I hope that makes up even little.

Thank you for the reviews. *hugs everyone who gave them* Keep them coming. :)

* * *

Freddy switched places between the basement and the front door. He couldn't wait to be able to sink his blades in Tracy again and again and…

A scream came from inside the building. Don't tell me that bitch..? Wait, that's not Tracy. What the fuck's going on in there?

Freddy tried to find a window from which he could see something but couldn't find one. His curiosity urged him to make sense of the situation. "Argh!" he growled quietly and sliced the wall, careful not to make too much noise.

"Hurry up…"

* * *

Urban kept running until she saw a glimpse of a blond girl watching her behind a door. She pretended she stumbled and flew (a bit too hard) on the floor. She remained still, taking shallow breaths and crying. Urban tried to get up but, as if she didn't have any strength left, she fell back down. She cried hysterically and with 'great effort' she managed to sit against the wall.

"Hey…" a silent voice came a few meters away. Urban gasped and tried to get farther from whoever said it. She stared with big, scared eyes at the figure appearing from behind the door.

"It's… it's okay. You're safe here", the blond girl said as she walked towards Urban. She kneeled in front of her. "Everything's fine…"

"It's not", Urban said with a hoarse voice. "It's not, it was so close, we almost made it…" She talked fast and stared with watery eyes at her hands that were resting on her lap.

"What did you say? What was close?" the girl asked leaning closer.

"…so close, if only I'd… My fault, now it's over, there's no hope…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked again clearly a little annoyed.

Urban quieted down and looked at the girl blankly. _Short-tempered, are we? _She thought while she developed her plan further. She opened her mouth trying to say something but no sound came out. Tears began to flow harder.

The girl grabbed Urban by the shoulders and shook lightly.

"Hey! Snap out of it! What happened? Who were you with?"

Eventually Urban whispered, barely audible: "We found a way."

She cleared her throat and continued with a fairly normal voice.

"Me and my sister found a way to confine him. A special dagger. Silver, from a melted cross, holy water inside the crucifix-shaped handle… Almost everything in one item."

She breathed shakily for a few times before proceeding.

"Everything went so well… But something happened and he, he…" Urban covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed. "He got her…"

The girl watched Urban with sympathy. She knew what it was like to face that monster. But what was she saying, a way to confine that bastard? Before she could ask the woman spoke again.

"I panicked. I shouldn't have, I should've used the opportunity. I just froze; I couldn't do anything until he came after me."

"You mentioned a dagger that would work against him."

Now Urban covered her entire face with her hands. "…I dropped it…"

She heard the girl sigh, very deeply and clearly frustrated. Urban couldn't help smirking behind her hands.

"Where?"

"Right outside the door." I felt it falling but didn't realize it in time. And he was right behind me, I couldn't… I didn't have the courage to turn back."

"Right outside the door?" the girl asked seriously.

"Yes."

The girl stood up and stared into emptiness for a while. Then she took off in the direction where the door was. "Wait here."

Urban shouted in terror after her.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Don't go out there! He'll get you t…"

"I can't let an opportunity like this just slip away! That asshole must pay for what he's done!"

"W… wait…" Urban tried to stand up. "I'm coming with you…"

"You're of no use in that condition."

"I'll keep watch by the door. I'll warn if I see something strange. Please, I need to…"

The girl looked at Urban strictly as she painfully got up. Urban looked back at her with new determination in her eyes. The girl shook her head for a while.

"Alright", she said and helped the woman on the way to the door. "Oh", she laughed weakly, "I'm Tracy."

The woman quickly flashed a crooked smile. "Urban."

* * *

They finally made it to the door. Urban leaned against it and tried to explain where the dagger had most likely fallen.

"I came from there", she pointed left from the door, "I think it's close to that corner."

"You think?"

"I'm almost positively sure."

Tracy faked a laugh. "Better than nothing." She opened the door just enough so she could check if anyone was out there. No-one. Not yet, anyway. "I'm gonna go search for it. If I can't find it right away I'm coming back. I don't want to be out there any longer than necessary. You stay here and let me know _immediately_ if you see something. Anything at all."

Urban nodded slowly. "If you find the dagger, and if you see him, aim for the heart. It should work then."

"Talk about a cliché…" Tracy said. She closed her eyes, placed her palms together and took deep, relaxing breaths. After the third one she opened her eyes, twisted her neck and turned towards Urban.

"Wish me luck", she said and stepped out of the door.

Urban stationed herself by the door. "Good luck!" She looked lazily around and muttered: "Though I don't think it'll help."

Tracy walked promptly towards the building's corner, constantly observing her surroundings. With a quick glance she couldn't see anything, but she moved forward. Nothing on this side of the corner, maybe on the other. She went around the corner from quite far to avoid possible surprise attack. Nothing here either.

"Tracy!"

Tracy turned back without a second thought and bumped into something big and white. She didn't even look at what it was, just tried with all her ability to get away from it. But it had taken a strong hold of her arms.

"Honey, it's me."

Tracy stiffened. She couldn't even breathe. Slowly she lifted her gaze to the form in front of her. Tall, fat man, dark hair and moustache, black rings under his eyes. Those small, ravenous eyes stared at her hungrily as he looked at Tracy from head to toe.

"No…" she whispered in disbelief.

"Daddy's back", the man said with a soft voice. "And he wants something sweet."

"No… you can't, you are not him."

Tracy barely managed to finish her sentence when the man turned her around and pressed her against him. His left arm circled around her and the right began to descend, following her side.

"This is our little secret. Right, honey?" His hand lowered to her thigh and circulated on her right buttock. He squeezed lightly.

Tracy began to scream and fight to get away. The man tightened his grip from her upper body and his right hand grabbed her from between her thighs. Tracy made a disgusted sound. Tears started falling on her cheeks. The lower hand rubbed her almost painfully, and the man breathed heavily in Tracy's ear.

Tracy was in shock. Her resistance weakened slightly. Crying, she kept repeating to herself: "This isn't happening again, you're not real…"

Suddenly she felt a lump on her lower back. It was throbbing and grew harder.

"NO!"

Tracy gathered all her strength and kicked the man in the shin. His hold loosened enough for the girl to strike her elbow to his diaphragm. The growled in pain and let go. Tracy booted him to the knee, making him fall down.

Then she ran. She ran as fast as her trembling allowed her to. She noticed Urban standing by the door, an upset look on her face.

"Get inside!" Tracy yelled at her but Urban didn't move. She just stared at where Tracy had been seconds ago.

"Urban" Get ins…"

Tracy stopped. "No", was all she could say.

Behind Urban stood another man in a red-green sweater. He grinned widely and waved to Tracy with his gloved hand.

"Run", the girl said with a steady voice but Urban didn't react in any way.

Suddenly Urban felt hands on her shoulders and jumped a bit. She noticed Tracy was looking for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Krueger! Come here and fight like a man!"

Freddy laughed and talked to Urban loud enough for Tracy to hear it too.

"Ooh, look. Little princess is trying to save you." He traced his tongue along Urban's bloody neck. "How futile."

Tracy grabbed a stone from the ground and with a scream she threw it at Freddy, who dodged it with no difficulty. "You throw like a girl", he said disappointed.

Freddy let go of Urban and stepped next to her.

"Step aside and let daddy show how it's done."

Urban nodded and walked by the wall effortlessly and leaned on it, hands in her pockets.

Tracy's eyes grew wide. What just happened..? Why did he, they…

"Tracy, Tracy. What big eyes you have. Makes me wanna gouge them out."

"Oh my God…" The girl finally understood the situation. She turned towards Urban.

"You're helping him..? You fucking bitch! How could you do this..!"

"Shut up!" Urban shouted back. "I'll much rather listen to your death screams."

Tracy looked back at Freddy, who waved his hand and a harpoon appeared in it. He measured her with his eyes for a while.

"Is this going to be like shooting a fish in a barrel or are you gonna run?"

The girl was silent for a moment. She straightened her back, looked Freddy defiantly and said: "I'm not afraid of you. I am not going to run after all this time."

"Hmph. Too bad."

SCRUTCH

Tracy gasped. She began to feel very weird so she looked down. Her eyes widened even more when she saw the harpoon sticking out of her abdomen. It had gone through and tiny hooks were keeping it in place. On the other end was a rope attached. After admiring his excellent aiming Freddy started to pull the rope.

Tracy tried to stay still but the pain following the first tug made it impossible. She whimpered loudly and fell on her knees.

Another, a bit harder tug came, and now Tracy screamed aloud her agony. She fell on her side, her face twisted with pain.

Freddy enjoyed the sight enormously, and changed the speed and length of his tugs.

After many screams, curses and cries Tracy finally was at Freddy's feet. He knelt down, grabbed her by the throat and stood up, lifting her in the air. Freddy brought her face close to his own.

"Bye-bye, princess."

Blades flashed and accompanied by a sick sound they sank into Tracy's chest. She tried to scream but her lungs were ripped quickly. The blades pulled back only to plunge back in her body.

Tracy let out strange, gargling noises as blood seeped up her throat. During her execution she never took her eyes off of Freddy, as didn't he of hers. Eventually he saw her eyes becoming foggy and then lifeless.

Freddy held Tracy's body until it began to fade, leaving only her soul. He absorbed it quickly and looked very satisfied.

Then he remembered Urban and turned towards her.

"Who would've known? You actually were useful."

Urban tried to hide a smile but didn't quite succeed.

Freddy walked closer leisurely. "And that means you'll live to see tomorrow. The day after that… We'll see." He walked right in front of Urban and licked his lips. "But now it's time to wake up", Freddy whispered huskily and pushed Urban out of the dream realm.

* * *

The end of this chapter. I'll try to update sometime next month. I think my writer's block is fading a little. Thanks for reading. REVIEW! :)


	8. Taking care of things

Freddy looked at his hand as if examining it. He could still feel Urban after he had pushed him out. Just like in that dark corridor after he'd pressed her against the wall. The feeling was like warm pressure. _This just keeps getting more interesting_, he thought as he shook his hand absent-mindedly. Freddy had noticed how Urban's pulse fastened every time he touched her. And it wasn't due to fear.

Very intriguing.

He teleported to his house, which had gotten a bit decayed after many hellish hunts. Freddy could have easily fixed everything but he preferred this decor. More cosy.

There was a broken mirror in the hallway, and as he was passing it he stopped to take a glance.

"What's not to like", he chuckled and twirled a little.

A tiny amount of bitterness might have been detected in his voice, should someone have been there hearing him. His burned appearance didn't really bother him. After all, it was a great way to make people shit themselves at the mere sight of him. But every now and then…

Anyway, Urban… None had ever reacted the way she does. Well, some had pretended his presence was _wanted,_ but that was just a pathetic attempt to survive. But her, hmm, excitement was genuine. He could smell that.

Freddy collapsed on the couch and tapped his thigh with his glove.

"Maybe I'll alter the rules of the game a little."

Back at Sean's apartment Urban woke up with a start. She felt like she'd wrestled a cheese slicer. She shifted a bit and noticed the sheets had practically glued themselves onto her.

"Shit…" She pealed the sheets away and threw them on the floor. Urban stood up with a little difficulty because her clothes were stiffened from the drying blood. She gathered the messy bed linen and sighed. "This is gonna need explaining."

Urban tiptoed to the door and opened it just slightly. Sean didn't seem to be in the kitchen. If she could sneak in to the bathroom and try to wash the sheets as well as possible. And herself.

"Sean?"

No answer. Urban opened the door more and stepped into the kitchen.

The door to Sean's room was open but he wasn't there either.

Urban looked around and finally noticed a note and keys on the kitchen table.

I didn't want to wake you up. I thought you needed a good

rest after that hospital bed. I took a bus, so the car is there

should you need it. I'll be back in the evening, feel free to loot

the fridge. –Sean

"Well, this makes things a lot easier", she said and headed towards the shower.

The next few hours Urban spent in the bathroom in a nearly desperate act of doing laundry. She rinsed and soaked the sheets in cold water and washed them with the only cleanser she could find. The sheets were light brown but the colour didn't help hiding the blood stains. She watched her accomplishment and hmphed disgruntled. She lifted the bed linen to dry on a clothesline attached to the ceiling. Sighing 'fuck it' Urban went to Sean's room, hoping to find something to wear.

Finding a shirt wasn't a problem. Even though they were all big for her they still stayed on and covered the cuts on her upper body. But the pants. They fell down right away if she didn't hold them up. And she couldn't find a belt of any kind.

After a while she gave up and folded all the pants back into the closet. "They would look silly anyways."

Urban went back to the bathroom and examined the drying cloths. The blood was way too visible. She'd need to throw them aw… Or.

She pulled them down, dragged them with her to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. After measuring with her eyes a few seconds Urban began slicing the fabric. Soon she had made a temporary skirt for herself. The rest she shoved to the garbage.

Then she'd need shoes, since her own had absorbed quite an amount of blood. Sean had a rather small foot for a man, luckily, so Urban could borrow one pair of his shoes. Of course they almost fell away quite a few times.

Feeling more stupid than she had in a long time Urban took off to regain her burned life.

Sean walked on the hallways of Silent Spring trying to focus on his job. Or at least trying look like he was. He was thinking about the night of the fire. Why hadn't Urban been able to call the fire department? Of course she could have misdialled in panic. 'But how did she manage to call me, you'd think it is easier to dial 911 than a longer number.'

He was deep in thought and nearly ran into an old lady. After mumbling an apology and getting a sweet, toothless smile in return Sean headed to the staff's locker room. He walked to his own locker and sat in front of it.

'Perhaps I'm just over-reacting because she could have died.' No matter, it was still strange.

*kch* Sean, would you come to the east wing's lobby. *kch*

Sean got up so he could get the walkie-talkie from his belt. *kch* On my way. *kch*

He'd have to ask Urban later.

While Sean was at work Urban had gone around the town; at the bank, the insurance company, the realtor and different shops. She would be getting her cabin back but with it only the most essential machines, fridge, oven and washer, and a bed. When she had asked the reason for this, the answer was an almost half hour long lecture about the company politics, government budget and children. What the hell did kids got to do with any of this? In the end she was so confused she just let it be and continued her round. Now she was already going back at Sean's place. She had gone to a rummage sale and was a happy owner of a pile of clothes. Urban had a feeling their usability might expire at a fast rate in the near future. She'd also found an old but working radio. That would most likely be needed.

After she got back, and after a moment of considering whether or not to use the elevator, Urban piled her burden in her room. She had bought new bed linen and changed them before doing anything else. They weren't exactly the same shade of brown as the last ones were, but she relied on men's ability of not noticing anything new.

But now she could concentrate on the next important thing: food.

It had been a long day and she hadn't had time to eat anything. Sean said yesterday he had put something in the fridge. It had at least smelled good so Urban decided to check it out.

She opened the fridge door and saw a full frying pan of… What… was in it?

Better question probably was what _wasn't _in it. It looked like Sean had just thrown everything he could reach on to the pan.

It seemed to contain bacon, potatoes, eggs _for sure_ and onion, mince meat, bell pepper _supposedly_. And something more. A bachelor's special?

Oh well, she was too hungry to start doing something herself so she probably shouldn't complain. And it didn't even taste bad, just weird.

Afterwards Urban felt rather drowsy. It was nearly seven. 'It's not night yet. I wonder if I'll be bothering if I show up already.' She pondered this for a while and still decided to go to sleep. But first she left a note for Sean that she had felt tired, so he wouldn't come wake her up or anything else. With a yawn she began getting ready for bed. And Freddy.


	9. A bit of evil

So, it took me forever to update. And I'm sorry. But I lost my will to write completely. Now it has made a comeback, and I'm already writing the 10th chapter. (Plus I've sketched eight chapters for a L4D story.)

So it's likely it won't take me another year to update again. Thank you for those who during this time have checked for updates and read this and given me positive feedback. I know I'm not a good writer and this story definitely has its flaws, so all of this really cheered me up. :)

(I do not own anything from Nightmare on Elm Street)

* * *

On the other side Freddy sauntered in a circle around his workshop. "Come on come on come on…" Why couldn't time go any faster? He wanted eagerly to try out his newest idea.

Someone had just moments ago entered his realm, felt like a passed out whippersnapper. With a BIG ego.

Dammit, where was that woman? He would soon kill the boy in a regular way. Yes, that'd be fun as well but… She's here! "And she's doing it again." Freddy could sense that Urban was there but not where she was exactly.

"You had better show up quick-FUCK!"

Urban had emerged right in front of Freddy. He jumped back a little and with a grunt he placed a palm on his mouth.

"That'd better have been an accident…" Freddy moved his hand aside and spat blood on the ground. Urban tilted her head.

"What happened? I didn't hit you."

"If you must know, I bit my tongue."

Urban raised an eyebrow, for a while managed to restrain herself but eventually a small snicker escaped her. A scowl from Freddy silenced her again quickly.

"So", Urban changed the subject, "what's the plan for tonight?"

For a few seconds Freddy didn't do anything. Then he motioned for her to come closer. She took two considerate steps. Freddy reached towards her and ripped a piece of her shirt. Urban gave a toneless 'Hmph' when the man wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.

"I want to find out whether or not you got what it takes."

"I don't think I would've come here if I didn't."

"That's what YOU think", Freddy said and poked her chest. "Just because you've chosen to be my fan doesn't mean you'd have that little bit of something. That bit of evil."

Urban crossed her arms. "A fan?"

"Well, if you don't want to be a fan, how 'bout a lover?" Freddy said and wiggled his tongue.

Urban snorted and turned away but Freddy could again feel a small change in the atmosphere, and he smirked.

"Where are we? I doubt that you'd have strawberries in your backyard."

They were standing on the edge of small garden where the flora was taking over. Beside the strawberries and weeds, on the other side of the garden were an apple tree and some wilted roses that used to be white. In the middle one could barely see a little pond, and a wooden bridge going over it. Next to the pond had fallen a sapling but it was impossible to recognize anymore. It was decayed and covered in vines.

"Romantic", Urban said blankly and turned around. Behind them was a decrepit house, almost like a mansion. It must have been gorgeous in its days of glory but now it was an eerie death-trap. Though it did have a certain appeal to it like this as well.

White paint had peeled off from the walls, revealing partially rotten wood underneath. The vines were taking over here too, all the way to the roof. Two roman styled pillars on the porch were looking ominously crooked. The front door was slightly open. The big arch windows were broken …but a light was shining from one of the windows upstairs.

"Is this your summer house?" Urban asked.

Freddy laughed once. "Once I might have wanted it to be."

"What changed?"

"The piece of shit that lived here was part of the angry mob that torched me to death."

"Oh…"

"Don't 'oh' there. I got even. Big time", Freddy said sinisterly. Urban saw murder in his eyes, but could hear something else in his voice. And it confused her.

She couldn't exactly describe it. The only words that came in her mind were 'phantom agony'. Those responsible of Freddy's death were now very dead themselves. But his original pain hadn't eased with vengeance or time. Urban had always thought Freddy was only thrilled with the second chance he got, that he…"

"Why the HELL are you looking at me like that!"

Urban jumped. She had stared at Freddy in her thoughts.

"Like what?" She began playing with the tear in her shirt and acted like nothing had happened.

Freddy snatched the collar of her shirt pulling her against himself.

"Was that pity in your look?" he spoke in a _very_ low voice she could barely hear, looking straight in her eyes. Urban felt like his stare was drilling through her eyes and into her mind.

She was about to say something back when Freddy brought one blade to her cheek.

"Don't bother", he whispered. The blade withdrew leaving a thin red line after it.

"Don't flatter yourself", she whispered back. "I have no interest in feeling sorry for you. Besides, weren't we supposed to get something done here?"

She tilted her head towards the lighted window. "So, what's up there?"

"My next soul."

"Does this one have something to do with the ceased-to-exist owner of the house?"

He grunted. "Not this one. There's a party going on and our target passed out already."

Urban looked at Freddy again. "Not this one?"

"Shut it! I'll brief you later. Now..." he said with a slick smile and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Time for tonight's entertainment."

Freddy began to lead Urban to the front door. "The plan for this evening: you find the brat and _persuade _him to do... nasty things. Preferably to himself. BUT. Don't let him accidentally kill himself. I'll take care of that. Got it?"

They stopped in front of the door. Urban turned to face him.

"Want me to repeat that?"

"No."

"Then go hurt him with your feminine charm."

The door flung open as Freddy nodded towards it and with this Urban was hurled inside. She landed almost gracefully on her side.

"I'll be watching", he said as the door closed.

"What a gentleman..." Urban muttered getting back to her feet. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm in my right mind."

Anyway, to the topic at hand. The boy upstairs. Should she just acquaint herself with him straight away or spy on him for a while. If she could figure out a weak spot.

Urban approached the decayed stairs and after a few cautious steps she ascended with a steady pace. Once at the top she eyed the doors there searching for a glimpse of light.

No... noo... no... There. The last door on the left.

How convenient.

Urban sneaked ahead next to the wall trying to avoid creaky floorboards, but one managed to catch her. It let out a loud complaint which was right away followed by a shout: "Who's there?"

Acquainted it is, she sighed quietly and answered with the same question. "Who's _there_?"

The door opened at the end of the hallway and a young man's head popped out.

His dark brown hair was covered with gel to make it spiky. A small shade of a goatee was visible on his face. Guess it wasn't really growing yet.

"I rest my eyes for five minutes and everybody just walks out of here. What the hell?" the boy began his indignant whining but then took a better look at Urban.

"Hey, you weren't here before. What's going on?"

The woman approached slowly.

"Well... They went out to the garden. And I believe that they too are 'resting their eyes'."

Urban got to the door and pushed it open all the way. The boy was a head taller than her, with wide shoulders but he still stepped back as Urban entered the room. She stayed at the doorway to have a quick glance across the room.

Probably a guest room. A semi-sized bed, a closet and a drawer in front of the window. On the windowsill was a candle that was just about to burn out. Boring paintings of landscapes and a brown-white cow fur (which looked like it could come to life any minute) on the floor.

Unless the boy jumped down from the window, he didn't have anywhere to run except the door. Or hide in the closet, Urban laughed in her mind.

"So", she hummed and started to close the door lazily behind her. "We are going to spend some quality time."

The boy eyed Urban from head to toe, and after approving what he saw, he smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, I'm game."

"Good", Urban smiled back and shut the door completely.

* * *

As I said I'm already working on the next chapter. Thank you if you could read this nonsense all the way here, more will be coming. :D


	10. Proving my point

This is probably the fastest update I've ever done. :D Hope you like this. I know I liked writing it, though it is a bit short for a proper chapter. And thank you for favoriting this (not sure if that's a real word, but you get the point)

I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

The boy was laying on the floor in fetal position, wearing the now dark-red in color cow fur. He mumbled incoherent words and stared at his hands. They still had three fingers in total attached to them. His other eye was hanging by the optic nerve, and his body was missing small pieces all over, like someone had carved him with a tiny ice-cream scoop.

Freddy stood next to the boy and examined his wounds, occasionally poking at them as though he was checking how deep they were. Once he had enough Freddy kicked the kid so that he rolled on his back, then stood astride above him.

"N... no, p-please", the boy begged. "This doesn't f-feel good... anymore..."

Freddy glanced questioningly at Urban, who was sitting on the bed.

"I convinced him he was tripping out", she answered.

Freddy replied only with a 'hmph'. He reached down to grasp the boy by his throat and lifted him partly in the air.

"Trip's over."

The boy gurgled once before his last words.

"That sucks..."

Freddy struck.

Urban watched with interest as Freddy absorbed the soul. All that was left of the boy was blood and little pieces of flesh.

"Aah!" Freddy sighed contented. "Idiots have their own special flavor."

"Souls have different flavors?" Urban enquired, amusement in her voice.

The man turned his head so he could just see her.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the mess on the floor. Her shirt had teared just enough for her cleavage to show nicely. She wiped a strand of hair away from her face and stood up to go look out the window. She needed to lean over the drawer to reach the windowsill.

Freddy was following her movements and finally paid special attention on her behind. "Not bad."

Urban turned around. "You said something?"

"I might have." He turned completely to face Urban. "Come here."

She stepped a few steps closer, about five feet from him.

"Closer."

Urban frowned a bit as she moved only inches away from Freddy.

The man reached his left hand slowly towards her face, as if to stroke her cheek.

Urban only had time think 'This can't be...' when the hand tightly grabbed her hair instead and pulled back forcefully. She was forced to stare at the ceiling as Freddy took one last step, closing the space between them.

He was radiating warmth, no, heat, which made Urban's body switch to overdrive. She tried to seem calm on the outside, but didn't quite succeed.

"So it's happening again", Freddy said, sensing the same change in the atmosphere.

"What is?" Urban managed to ask from her uncomfortable position.

"Everytime I come close", he started and lifted his blades in front of her. "Or when I touch you", he placed his thumb and index finger on her collar bones. "Your heartbeat speeds up."

With a sudden move Freddy lifted his right hand to her throat and clasped it hard.

"But", he continued, "it is not out of fright."

He tilted Urban's head slightly to make eye-contact. "You don't fear me."

Urban didn't know what to think anymore. Had Freddy grown tired of her? She would die now, she wasn't ready yet!

"And since it's not fear", he whispered, " it's something else, something..." Freddy silenced, making Urban both nervous and curious.

"What do you mean?" she dared to ask.

"Why don't I just show you."

With that Freddy pressed his lips against hers.

Urban's head felt like it was gonna explode. 'This can't be, I don't believe... Oh God!' She felt his tongue searching for an entrance. Urban only needed to part her lips a bit and it had invaded her mouth.

She had utterly forgot to breathe. Urban had never even dreamed for this to happen, it was somehow too impossible an idea to actually be real.

And just as she was slightly adjusting to what was happening, the explosion in her head spread in a straight line downwards. Freddy had grabbed her ass.

She drew a hasty gasp (as well as she could) and let out a short moan right after. Her hands had been hanging on her sides, but now they rose to touch Freddy's arms on their own.

Freddy snickered in his mind and shoved Urban back on the bed.

She was breathing quickly with a confused look on her face, as well as a rabid blush.

"Point proven, I believe", Freddy said turning towards the door.

Urban was still unable to speak so she just sat up. She was staring wide-eyed at the man's back trying to find words but none came to her.

"I..." she tried. Freddy however finished her sentence.

"You're waking up now."

This made Urban jump up. "But..."

"Now!" Freddy growled and waved his hand to send her out from the dream realm.

He remained standing and looking at the door. The plan had backfired. He was supposed to tease her and confirm his doubts. To show which one was truly holding the cards.

The result: he now had the biggest hard-on he had ever had.

"Fuck", he grunted and an accidental thought slid through his head. 'You wish.'

* * *

Chapter 11 might be up sometime next week. I applaud you for reading this, and will return in the following week. Thanks! :)


	11. Tell me what's going on

So, this chapter is fillerish, but it needs to be here. Next time it is Freddy's turn to have "serious talk" with Urban to straighten things out a bit.

(I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street)

* * *

Urban waked up in a stereotypical way: she bolted up gasping for air.

"What the fuck?!" she shouted. Then she remembered she wasn't alone, just a moment too late.

There was a knock on the door. "Urban? You okay?" Sean asked from the other side.

"Damn..." Urban mumbled and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I was just having a really... vivid dream."

"No wonder after what you've been through. Want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute to get dressed." She fell back on the bed rubbing her eyes. She looked at a clock on the wall. Ten past eight. Morning.

She had not been expecting that. Not from Freddy nor even herself. Yes, she had noticed she occasionally stared at him longer than was necessary but what happened just moments ago was... She wouldn't have wanted it to end, though she wasn't able to imagine how things would have proceeded. Urban sighed very deeply before getting up.

However, she was forced to sit right back down because her legs failed her. She was terribly hot and she could point out a different kind of warmth in her lower stomach. "Okay now." This time she managed to stay up.

Without any hurry she put on a pair of black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt, making sure all her cuts were covered up. Finally she pressed her hands on her cheeks. "I must still be glowing red."

Well, that can't be helped. She stepped out.

In the kitchen Sean was trying to find clean cups. "Sit down, I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

While waiting she rubbed her neck and tried to calm down. Freddy must have done it for his amusement and to mess with her. He was probably laughing at this very moment. God, Urban felt like such an idiot. She had even responded to his advances, how could she ever again face him seriously.

Urban sighed yet again.

"Here", Sean joined her by the table.

"Thanks again."

They were sitting in total silence, both busy with their thoughts. Then Sean opened his mouth, searched for the right words for a second and then closed it. Urban pretended she hadn't noticed.

Sean tried again, with more success.

"The night of the fire", he started carefully but decided it was better to just speak out. "That night you called me. How come you couldn't reach the fire department?"

Urban gave him an 'are you serious' -look. She had hoped this topic wouldn't be discussed further. They hadn't actually talked about it at all, and she had preferred it that way.

"I don't know, nothing happened after I had dialed."

And that was true. She just left out the part that she was calling from another reality. "I tried again many times."

"But how were you able to call me?"

Urban sighed for the tenth time that morning. "I still don't know. The call connected through another line? I don't know!" She had already moved on from the so-called accident but Sean was obviously bothered.

"But", he continued, "it doesn't make sense."

"What would you have me say? You tell me that, 'cause I do not know what happened then."

Sean stared at her, shook his head slowly and whispered: "I think you tried to kill yourself."

She didn't think she heard correctly "You what?"

Now it was Sean's turn to sigh. "I... think you called me to... say goodbye. So you'd be found, eventually."

Oh hell no, there were those puppy-eyes. Nothing irritated Urban more.

"Sean..." She stood up and slammed her cup against the table. Coffee spilled over. "No."

The man just kept staring at her.

"For fucks sake, where did you come up with something like that. You think I would have spent so much time organizing my affairs _after _the fire if I didn't want to live? Really, Sean."

Urban leaned her palms on the table. "How did you come up with that?"

Sean looked slightly embarrassed now. "It was the only reasonable thing I could think of. The phone business, it just doesn't work that way, And you've been kind of mentally absent for many months now. And every now and then... When you dwell in your thoughts, your eyes get this certain darkness in them. And..."

"Stop", Urban interrupted him. She placed one hand on Sean's shoulder. "I truly like you, you know that. But sometimes you're one goddamn bonehead."

Sean shrugged and talked in a tone that told her he wasn't done with this. "Fine. I'm still worried about you though. You're very different from when we first met."

"People change, don't they?"

"True. But promise me you won't change anymore."

"That's asking a lot."

"I know. It's just that you're like an adopted sister to me and I want you to be okay."

Urban laughed. "Why adopted?"

"If you were like a real sister or even a step-sister, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Without any warning Sean pulled Urban into his arms. And a kiss.

NOT AGAIN! Urban had once more been caught completely off guard.

It took a few moments before he let her go. And this time it wasn't Urban who turned red, but Sean. He couldn't belive he actually did it. The hope for this had been there for quite a while but the woman had been somewhat... out of reach. Still was.

"Sorry", he mumbled. "It's just that when you were unconscious at the hospital, I came to see you and, well, you were in such a deep sleep you might as well have been dead. And that thought kept running in my mind over and over.

Sean stood up too, rising a head taller than Urban. "And I didn't like that thought at all. I don't want you missing from this world."

Silence again. Urban sincerely wanted to thank him for his words, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Wow. Um, I have to admit this wasn't a total surprise."

Sean lifted one eyebrow.

"You haven't exactly been subtle with your 'longing glances'."

"Hahah! I guess so. Sorry. But please, don't take any pressure from this. I don't wanna ruin anything between us."

A small weight lifted from Urban's shoulders. Sean wasn't begging for a reply. Yet. "Okay." Making an attempt to end the scene she walked by the kitchen counter to get a refill.

Sean too began walking towards his bedroom.

"Well, I have to get going soon. When will your shifts continue?"

"I still got two days of sick leave. Just in case. So I'll see you in the afternoon?"

"Possibly, if they don't pile extra hours on me. You're not the only one on sick leave."

"We'll see eventually." Urban waved her hand in a big circle and headed for the shower. She'd need to clean a couple of deeper wounds. An infection wasn't on her wish list.

"Where did you get that scratch on your cheek? It wasn't there last time we met."

Oh yeah, that. "I probably cut myself after I lost my will to live", she grinned sarcastically.

Sean turned in her direction. "Not funny."

"Just get going." She went in to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"That's suspicious!" Sean shouted from his room.

"Bite me!"

She started to undress, shaking her head. Things had taken a bizarre turn in the last 24 hours. She had not needed this latest event. She had nothing against Sean but this would most likely develop in to a problem sooner or later.

And Freddy. There already was a problem. Urban didn't dare think what their next meeting would be like. Maybe she was just over-reacting, and there really wasn't anything special going on.

'Oh, forget all for a while', she thought and turned the shower on.

* * *

This time I can't tell when I'll update again. I'll start school again the day after tomorrow (I'm gonna be a carpenter), and be working as well so all my free time practically disappears. But I'll write every chance I get. :)


	12. How is this happening?

Hi. So I've made a list of things I'm gonna try achieve during this year, one of them being about updating this story once a month. I'm going to try my best to do so even if some chapters fall a bit short. So yeah, here's chapter 12.

(I do not own anything originally from Nightmare on Elm Street)

* * *

"Ouch..." She was too late. One wound on her lower back had gotten infected. She had missed it due to her whole body aching after previous nights.

Urban looked via a mirror how bad the situation was. The edges of the wound were screaming red and the area was swollen. She reached to touch it and pulled her hand back right away, biting her lip.

She had noticed it just a moment ago while drying her back. When the towel had hit the sore spot, Urban cried out both in pain and surprise. Luckily Sean had already left, though she could have claimed to have slipped.

But the towel had hit bad. The cut had reopened. It was oozing blood and all kinds of interesting fluids. Just great.

Urban began scavenging the bathroom cabinets for something to disinfect her back. And she found everything one could imagine finding in a bathroom. Except what she looking for. Something to replace it then. She hadn't seen alcohol in here, then again she hadn't really been needing it. But a drink would be nice now.

She sneaked naked to the kitchen. Her back was too sensitive for clothes.

"The fridge might be a good guess." Urban mumbled. She felt weird and thought in amusement: 'I probably haven't slept well'.

She approached the fridge and got severe chills running down her spine. 'It's not that cold', she thought opening the door. In the middle of everything was still something speciale ala Sean. It would walk out on its own soon. Beneath it, however, was a more interesting container. A bottle of red wine.

"Hello there", she whispered, grabbed the bottle and went back to the bathroom.

Urban climbed to partially sit on the sink. She pulled the pottle cork out with her teeth.

"Happy place", she said, leaned forward and tilted the bottle towards the cut.

"Fuuuck mee!"

The red liquid flowed burning down her back, rounded by the hip to her thigh, and it hurt.

She squeezed her lids shuts and held tightly to the edge of the sink. "Shit..." Urban hissed and began slowly sliding to the floor.

Her head was spinning from pain and exhaustion. 'This can't be good', she thought while slightly opening her eyes. All she could see was black.

When her knees touched the floor she woke a bit from the daze. She still clung to the rim of the sink with her left hand, and wasn't sure how long she had been on the verge of unconsciousness.

Water. Cold water. Urban pulled herself up, leaning her right hand against the mirror. She shook her head and lifter her gaze. A bloody handprint had appeared on the mirror.

"What the hell..?" She quickly looked at her palm. Nothing. She looked back up again. The mirror was clean as well. Maybe she had imagined it... Water now.

She dragged her feet to the door, reached for the doorknob but pulled her hand back just before she could touch it. It radiated immense heat. "What..?"

Urban turned back to the sink, took water in her hands and splashed it to the knob expecting a huge hissing sound.

But again, nothing. She brought her hand next to it again. It was cool.

"What's happening here?" Urban just managed to wonder when everything started going dark again and she fell to the floor.

"Hey! I forgot my lunch. I'd already gotten to work when I noticed. Of course I could've eaten something from the caffeteria but, heh, you know the quality there, right", Sean laughed while he sprinted through the front door and into the kitchen. He glanced at the bathroom. The door was ajar and the light was on.

"Urban?"

He hadn't given up his doubts about her self-harmfullness, as ridiculous as she thought it was.

"Urban?" Sean called again.

Silence.

He dashed as fast as he could, kicked the door open and freezed, staring.

There she was, lying on the floor, very much nude.

Blood rushed to Sean's head. He reached for a towel from the wall and covered Urban with it before continuing to check the situation. Thoughts were racing in his mind; guilty, a little angry and mildly boyish. Whatever the situation, there was a naked woman in his bathroom.

He cleared his throat and wrapped the towel tighter around Urban before beginning to try wake her.

"Hey... you okay?" He gently slapped her cheek and noticed she was burning up.

"Oh no." Sean lifted her in his arms, got up and walked steadily to his own bedroom. He hadn't made his bed before he left so he could just place the woman on the sheets. The towel covered her up almost entirely but he still pulled a blanket on her. But he stopped mid-motion. "What..?"

He looked at Urban's shoulder. Or rather a big slash on it. Where'd that come from? He settled the blanket on top of her but pulled her arm from under it. And gasped at the sight.

The whole arm, from shoulder to wrist was covered in cuts of different sizes and depths. Sean was shocked and grabbed her other arm in sight as well. It looked the same.

"The hell is this?"

He suddenly got a bad feeling and lifted the covers to see her legs. They were like her arms. "No, you idiot. What have you done..." Sean sighed before proceeded to check her side. Same story.

A feeling of anger rose in Sean as he stood up to get a thermometer. She had lied to him. He knew something was off but this was way worse than he had imagined.

He found the thermometer in the bathroom cabinet and returned. Why had she done this? Sean hadn't assumed she'd felt this bad about everything. And she had him. He had always been there. Well, at least for a long time. Why hadn't Urban trusted him, talked to him?

He heard light coughing. The sound pulled concern besides his anger and he went on to measuring her temperature. Next he went to fill up a water can to place on the night stand.

Sean was also angry at himself, for leaving her alone. 'I should have been with her until she'd get back to work.' He managed to blame himself enough for one lifetime as he took a glass and can from a cupboard. He opened the faucet and waited a while for cold water.

What do I do now?

Sean felt like way over his head. He grabbed a small kitchen cloth along before getting back to the bedroom.

Urban was breathing heavily and faint sweat glistened on her skin. Sean set everything on the table and sat on the bed. He put his hand under the blanket and carefully began pulling the towel away.

"Hhng..." she moaned quietly.

"Urban?" Sean asked. Her eyes remained shut. The man sighed deeply and took the small cloth from the table and poured some water on it.

This is what they do in movies, he thought while wiping her forehead with the damp cloth trying to cool her down. After a moment Sean took a look at the thermometer. 104 degrees.

That was high, too high but not yet what would need a hospital. Yet. He'd try to make the fever go down. There should be medicine somewhere in here. If it hasn't gone down by tomorrow morning then he'd take her to a doctor. He continued to wipe her face and neck for a while longer. Then he went to look for medicine.

As he was going through his apartment he heard Urban mumble again. "Hang in there, girl..."

He finally found what he was looking for and hurried back. The mumbling still continued. Sean sat back on the bed and carefully shook her. "Hey, are you awake? I got something to make you feel better."

No answer. Urban's eyes were moving rapidly under her lids and her breathing had quickened. She said something again and now Sean leaned forward. He placed his ear to her lips and was finally able to make out one word.

"Krueger."

Freddy's eyes opened rapidly. What was that woman doing back here? He wasn't ready to face her again this quickly. He'd been lying on a mattress on the floor. He had a sort of a living space in the boiler room. He didn't always feel like staying at his old house, or the dream-replica of it. He hadn't been sleeping, there was no need for it. He'd been thinking about what had happened. And Urban. Why did she want more power over dreams? She clearly had a set of skills already; she could hide her presence, teleport, alter the scenery. And she could either summon people into her dreams or visit others'. That was quite a lot for an ordinary human. What else could she want? (Except me.)

Freddy grunted. His subconsciousness had been pitching comments like that all this time.

Yes, it had been a very long time since he had last grabbed some live ass. Oh, and she had liked it. She had responded surprisingly fast and genuinely. And now, also surprisingly fast, she was back.

Urban's presence echoed in a way in Freddy's senses. He could go take a peek. No harm there. The man got up, grabbed his hat from a nearby table and exited a door to the endless hallways.

He didn't get far when he already heard Urban. She was couching weakly. Freddy didn't pay attention to this fact anymore than that. She had appeared in a strange spot. For some odd reason people found themselves in the middle of this place or at an edge of the corridor maze when they first arrived. Urban was practically in between these two. Again, this was proof that women simply could not... Freddy stopped. He had lost her location.

"Shit", he grunted. That was possibly the most irritating thing to do and in here, in _his _wor... He sensed her once more. At the same spot. That was a very futile attempt to hide, Freddy thought and immediately she vanished.

"You're kidding me..." Just as Freddy was letting out a frustrated sigh Urban came back.

"Oh fuck this!" Freddy growled and transferred himself quickly to the right spot. He had intended first to sneak up on her but this was ridiculous. He emerged to an empty corridor. At first glance he couldn't see her. He looked down the aisle both ways, as far as he was able to see through the dim and smoke. He'd get angry real soon.

"Hhng..."

"Hmm?" Freddy was slightly surprised when he heard a voice coming from the floor. Behind his back by the wall, almost concealed by the shadows was Urban. She was on her side. Freddy leaned closer to see better. And grinned.

"Well, well. What have we here?" He asked in a low, menacing voice. Freddy stared shameless at her body which was conveniently lacking clothes. "Not a planned visit, eh?" Urban's eyes were closed. For a second Freddy pondered if it was even possible to be unconscious in here but all his thinking stopped as the woman turned her upper body so he now had an unhindered view of her breasts. And his grin widened.

* * *

Cliff-hangerish, sorry. See ya next month! :)


	13. 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you

Made it! And two whole days to spare. I had both fun and a really hard time writing this. Hope it satisfies someone's something or so on... :D

(I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street)

* * *

For a minute she felt she was floating. Everything was weightless, and a lovely cool breeze passed by her. She forgot the previous pain and uncomfort. Everything was so cozy... Except that someone was laughing.

Laughter could be heard somewhere. And it wasn't so cool anymore. Actually the temperature was climbing up quite fast. And the weight was back.

Urban noticed she was lying on her side on something hard. Was she still in the bathroom? She turned partly on her back and despite the warmth she got goosebumps. The atmosphere had gotten somewhat menacing. She opened her eyelids slightly. It was dim. And... smoky? Was she dreaming about the fire? No.

Urban tried to rise on her elbows but a hand on her breastplate pressed her back down. "You're in no hurry", said a low, creaking voice.

Urban gasped. Through the dizziness she recognized that voice.

Freddy.

Now she forced her eyes completely open. Freddy was down on one knee next to her, his left hand still on her chest.

"Krueger..."

His hand began slowly, very slowly sliding down. It seized on her stomach as Freddy felt Urban shudder. She had finally realized her nudity. Her mind wasn't really working yet and she turned her back to the man, managing to get up on her elbows and knees. She was focused on being embarrassed and maintaining her balance, so she was startled when she was yanked back from her hair. "Aah!"

The grainy floor dug into her bare knees painfully as her whole bodyweight shifted on them and Freddy pulled her against himself.

"Like I said", he spoke right into Urban's ear, "you are in _no_ hurry."

"What's happening?" Urban whispered. Her thoughts were beginning to clear out little by little. She'd been at Sean's apartment, in the shower, something happened there...

"If I had to guess, something went wrong for you. But I'm not complaining about how it turned out." Freddy lowered his knife-hand on her hip. This caused Urban to raise her arms instinctively over her breasts to cover herself even a bit.

"Oh nononono. I don't care if you intended this or not," Freddy moved his hands to her forearms and grabbed them tight, "but you're staying for the ride." He twisted Urban's arms behind her back with force.

Urban had just sighed from relief when Freddy released her hair but hissed from the agony on her shoulders. She tried to break free but the struggling only caused her to press her ass tighter against Freddy.

"You trying to fight me or seduce me? Cause they're both turning me on!" he growled, lifted Urban on her feet and began pulling her away.

The sudden movement made Urban's vision go blurry for a few seconds.

Wha- au! What's going on? Why is he... No, no...

"No!" Urban dug her heels to the floor and kicked. There was enough force to make Freddy stumble backwards a couple of steps and let go of her to stay standing.

Urban had to lean quickly to the wall to stay up. Her brain had finally caught up with everything.

And she was pissed.

Yes, she had waited to meet Freddy for a long time.

Yes, she admired him in a way.

Yes, she had wanted him the last time they met.

But no way in hell was it going down like this!

Urban turned to face Freddy. He had straightened up and was looking at her from under the hat's rim. He wasn't smiling but there was an excited glimmer in his eyes.

He whistled a low note. "So you're not just a puppet. Good." He began approaching her gradually. Urban stood her side towards him, her arm across her chest. She tried to reassess the situation. Was Freddy still planning the same act or was this going to turn homicidal?

She didn't back down. Something told her there was no replay for this. She lowered her arm, corrected her posture and stared Freddy right in the eye. His gaze was still pearcing, going directly into your soul. And behind that was a hint of something else, something more...

Before Urban could pinpoint what it might be, Freddy's eyes began sliding lower, following her curves, the cuts on her skin, the shadings. Especially on her boobs. They weren't huge but there was way more than a handful.

Freddy's sightseeing gave Urban a chance to look at him closer. Beneath all the burn scars his facial features could still be seen. He definitely hadn't been an unattractive man, he still wasn't really. True, he was an egoistic dick who... who...

Speaking of dicks, Urban's gaze had wondered low enough to see an impressive bulge at his crotch. Her jaw dropped slightly. Freddy wasn't that large of a man, even though he was a bit taller than her but that... He hadn't lied about being turned on.

Urban finally lifted her eyes to notice a very smug looking Freddy. He was very aware of what she'd been staring.

"Don't worry, you'll be getting it good." He approached slightly faster now, and after deciding she wasn't going anywhere he closed the gap between them.

He set his right hand to the back of her neck and his left on her hip, pushed her against the wall lunged at her throat.

"Ooh!" Urban hadn't been prepared. Freddy sucked on her skin fiercely, flicking with his tounge occasionally. He snickered at the sound Urban had made. He had to say that a woman moaning in pleasure gave a lot different kicks than a girl screaming in pain. But if you combined those...

Freddy bit her just enough to draw blood. He didn't get his scream, though.

Urban's breathing seized. She grabbed Freddy's shoulders and turned him to the wall. (And just as she'd managed to clear her head he had to go for the sensitive spot.) Urban pressed her lips against his. He was moderately surprised but got over it quickly. Whatever made things roll faster. His pants were getting too confining.

'I shouldn't be doing this', went through her mind but it passed as her tounge began searching a way into his mouth. She didn't usually warm up to men this quickly but-oh yes!

Freddy had grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Urban wrapped her legs around his waist. Now she could feel that impressive bulge against her own sex and it caused an abrupt warmth to spread in her lower stomach. This, in turn, led to another moan. Freddy responded with a grunt. He started to glide his left hand from her buttock to the back of her thigh, taking a tighter hold with his right hand. The blades pressed harder to her skin but didn't cut yet.

"Oh God..." Urban sighed.

"Not quite", he replied and lowered to his knees. He let go of her swiftly and Urban yelped meagerly as she excepted to fall on the hard floor.

But there was a mattress. Freddy had carried her back to the room where he'd been thinking earlier. How come she hadn't noticed they'd been moving?

No matter. Freddy now leaned over her and lifted her hands above her head. He pressed them down with his gloved hand. With the other one he separated her legs. Now he stared her straight in the eyes. Her lids were half-shut and her lips partially parted. Her breathing was faster than before.

"Look at me", he commanded.

It took Urban a couple of seconds before she could focus her gaze to him. She was too well aware of his hand on her inner thigh. It sent sparks up to her groin and made her wriggle slightly. Freddy's intensive stare amplified all the sensations too and her hips rose up a little.

Freddy glanced at her body. This position was flattering her. And the sight made his cock twitch. He lifted his eyes back to hers, winked and pushed a finger inside her.

"OOH!" Urban's back arched and she forgot to breath. How could it feel like this?

Freddy laughed shortly. "It would seem that we're both ready." He pulled his finger out and Urban saw it was glistening with her liquids. When did that happen, she still wondered. However, her concentration returned apace when she heard a zipper being undone.

Freddy opened his pants with haste. She tried to look down but the man lowered himself now completely on top of her. Instead of seeing she felt his whole length as he pressed himself against her.

"Oh God", she repeated.

Freddy grinned and began moving his shaft along her folds. Urban's legs spreaded even further and her arms attempted to come back down again. She was both frustrated and excited at once for being restricted like this. Freddy noticed it and slowed his movement.

"Are you... aah... kidding me?"

"I never take things too seriously." He moved the tip of his penis to her opening and started to rotate it.

"But it would seem", he stopped to listen to the wet sounds her pussy made as he teased her, "that you need to be fucked. Seriously."

And with that he began pushing inside.

Now Urban cried out loud. He inched in at a steady pace, not stopping before he was all the way there. Urban writhed and twisted under him, her pelvic muscles tightening with every movement, this was making electric shivers go down Freddy's spine. Her moans had pitched to a higher note, and when he reached the bottom her whole body was tensed. Her breathing was very quick. She turned her head to the side and stared at the wall, not actually seeing it.

Freddy had similar feelings. He shut his eyes for a while and let out a long, low sound. He could feel every time Urban tightened around him perfectly. Not the case with dead girls. And this wetness made him even more sensitive.

"Oh fuck..." he sighed in turn. He wanted more.

He started to pull out. Urban wrenched her other hand free getting a long cut on the back of her palm. She didn't care. She grabbed Freddy's hip and squeezed hard as he began pushing again.

Freddy managed to get in a bit easier this time. Holy shit, she was tight.

"Just fuck me", she whispered.

"Hmh?" Freddy had been concentrating in his own state.

"Fuck me!" Urban shouted and yanked him just a bit further.

Freddy grunted louder now. He let go of her other hand and lifted her knees higher. Urban moved her arms to grab the mattress on both sides, but she hadn't expected the force he began pounding her with.

Freddy hit her with immense power and reached deeper than before. And he finally got his scream.

Urban experienced a perfect combination of pleasure and pain. Freddy hit her cervix and stimulated areas no-one had ever gotten to before.

"Faster..." He didn't need to be told twice. The speed grew in an instant.

Urban's head was spinning. If it really is possible to die from too much pleasure, she wouldn't be waking up. Every thrust built up the pressure inside. She let one hand go of the mattress and snatched Freddy's left one, moving it to her breast. He squeezed it greedily. Then her hand kept going down to her clitoris. She needed release now! And she knew Freddy wouldn't wait for her.

She placed her middle finger on her most sensitive spot and began massaging.

Freddy didn't notice anything. He was totally focused on his own pleasure. It had been too long, he only aimed for the climax now. From the background he could hear Urban letting out a long wail and freezing for a second. And the woman's orgasm was what finished him too. He struck his knives through the mattress, thrusted once more and came. Vigorously.

* * *

I'll update again someday during March so till then, bye-bye! :)


	14. Casually

I needed one extra day to finish this extra short chapter. I'm ashamed. It was one hell of a month. The next two chapters are probably gonna be short aswell but come June and I will actually have free-time. I'm still going to update this month (if someone was worried about that) and hopefully the next chapter won't be as short as this.

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything in NOES)

* * *

It took Freddy a few minutes to pull himself together. His ears were ringing and he couldn't really hear anything but his own loud breathing. He slowly began pulling away from Urban, feeling a warm stream following after him. He let out a content sigh and first got up on his knees. He placed his cock back in his pants and zipped them. He looked down at the woman. She was wide open, his cum trickling gradually out. Her legs were shaking.

Urban tried to steady her own breathing, bringing her knees slowly together and then lowered them to the same side. Her whole lower body was sort of burning, as well as her right breast. They would be massively bruised later on. She turned completely on her side, hissing at her sore muscles. Freddy followed her actions.

He was goooood.

"So, what happened?" he asked like nothing had just gone down between them.

Urban laughed shortly. "You happened."

"I sure did", he replied with a crooked grin. "I meant your earlier flickering."

She placed her palms on the floor and pushed herself to sit up. "I was in the shower."

"Figures."

"I tried to clean myself up when everything started going… strange." The mattress had moved against a wall and she leaned against it. "I saw things despite being awake. Dream things."

Freddy crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "Define 'dream things'."

"Aren't you the expert on those?" Urban answered, one eyebrow raised.

"I am. I want to know your view on this."

"Sure you do." However Freddy looked at her expectantly so she continued. "Pretty much anything that would make you shit yourself if it happened while being awake. Whether it is terrifying or wonderful. Some things just aren't meant to happen."

Freddy grunted. "In a nutshell. You'll get an A if you know the catch with this."

It was Urban's turn to tilt her head. "You giving me tips?"

"What's the catch?"

She was silent for a second. "To make people think they are still awake."

Two claps. "You pass. Back to the topic; why were you going back and forth?"

"I'm not sure", she remembered the weird event, "I was on the verge of unconsciousness for a good while before… Well, I think I did faint."

Freddy stepped in front of Urban. Just as she was going to ask 'what' the man swinged his hand towards her.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're out cold." He turned and went to sit on a chair across the room.

"What was that?"

"I tried to throw you out", he replied casually.

Urban snorted. "Thanks. How does that even work? Pushing someone out."

"That's for you to find out. If you can."

"I probably can't practice on you."

Freddy squinted his eyes, pondering. "The trips outside are great fun. But since I'm not asleep it wouldn't work", he stated. "Not that way." Urban's curiosity woke a bit. "There's a way? You've been there? I mean after the fire."

Freddy leaned forward now. "How, exactly, do you anything about me? The entire town has spent years trying to bury me. So to speak."

Urban grinned but her eyes remained serious.

"It's not fair that you know so much about me yet I know nearly nothing of you." His tone was exaggeratedly hurt. "Besides, it seems you're not leaving any time soon."

Urban's gaze lowered as she involuntarily began thinking things that had happened way back.


	15. What happened 1 of 2

Another short one. But I warned you. Sorry. :) This chapter is coming in two parts so you don't have to wait too long between updates.

And huge thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. Just what I needed. Thank you! 3

* * *

…20 years ago…

"Come on, Urban! The wolves are gonna catch you!" shouted a dark-haired boy. He had climbed on a large boulder and was urging a little girl in a red dress to run faster. She giggled and screamed in turns as she ran across a grass field. "No they're not!"

Right behind the girl was a blonde-haired boy. "They're gaining on us!" He sprinted past the girl grabbing her hand as he did. "Hurry!" The boy dragged the six-year-old behind him and once they reached the huge rock he got down on one knee. "Hop on my back!"

The girl didn't hesitate a second. He jumped and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Hang on", he whispered and began climbing. He felt like a true hero, saving the damsel in distress, climbing the side of a mountain, wild beasts at his heels, eight summers behind him already… "Daryl, make room!"

The dark-haired boy backed off slightly so everyone was safe. The girl glided down, started to set her dress straight but seized as a thought crossed her mind. "How are we gonna get away?" Her eyes were large when she looked down, seeing clearly the grey hounds with sharp teeth.

"Well, sis", Daryl sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, "we either wait that they grow tired and leave or…"

"Or we fight our way through them!" the blonde boy shouted and drew an invisible sword from his belt.

The girl inhaled slowly and audibly, placing her hands over her mouth. "But there's so many of them."

"OR… I could summon help. I'm a great wizard."

"Since when?"

"Since always. You didn't need to know", Daryl stated matter-of-factly.

"No, you're not. We were supposed to be knights", the blonde boy insisted, "or else there's no real adventure."

"Yes there is. How about I summon only little help?"

The blonde-haired boy pouted his lips a bit but nodded eventually. "Fine. But leave a few wolves for me."

Daryl chuckled. "Don't worry. There's a whole pack."

Urban had turned her head between the boys, like watching a tennis match, waiting for how they'd settle this. Yeah, help sounded good. Although she could fight too. But if there was an entire pack… This was terribly exciting!

The blonde boy was still ready to attack, should the wolves climb after them. Daryl cleared his throat and pressed his palms together. His forehead wrinkled from intense focusing. He took a deep breath, preparing to cast a spell.

"Kids! Get inside, it's late!"

Everyone froze. For a couple of seconds none of them moved. Then all of their shoulders slumped. The blonde boy turned towards the voice. "Mom, we're almost done!"

The backdoor of a house on the other side of the grass opened. A woman stepped out, hands on her hips. "Doesn't matter, you have any idea what time it is? It's not much of a sleepover without the sleep." She walked to the "mountain" at the back of the yard. She saw the disappointment on the boys' faces but Urban suddenly threw her hands in the air and yelled: "You scared the wolves away!"

The woman smiled. "Glad I could help. Okay, boys. I'm going to walk Urban home and when I get back you'd better be in bed. Understood?"

The boys glanced at each other, sighed and jumped off the rock. "Fine…"

"You can play again tomorrow. Can you get down, Urban?" the woman asked and reached out to her. Urban grabbed her hands, sneaked at the edge of the rock and dropped down.

"Good. Boys, there are sandwiches in the kitchen. Eat, brush your teeth and get to bed. The couch is ready for Daryl."

The boys trudged along towards the house. Urban still had a hold of the woman's hand. She hollered after them: "Good night Daryl! Good night Sean!"

* * *

Yeah, Daryl... because Walking dead... yeah. :D


End file.
